


Without Restraint

by DepravedBlink



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Forced Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Emotional Manipulation, Past Verbal Abuse, Past blackmail, Past kink shaming, Puppy Play, Smut, Spanking, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepravedBlink/pseuds/DepravedBlink
Summary: Inside a quiet back room of the bdsm club Insomnia, Siyeon meets a dancer who kneels effortlessly - for her. But hurtful words from the past still linger, and maybe it’s all over before it ever really begins.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami, Kang Seulgi/Lee Sunmi, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 146
Kudos: 614





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added with each new chapter posted.
> 
> This is a work of fiction. None of this is real.
> 
> Find me on Twitter @ depravedblink!

If Siyeon hadn’t gotten directions from Minji already, she would’ve missed the nondescript building on the corner of one of the city’s busiest streets. The storefront was just like all the others: overpriced souvenirs and knock-off toys. The small stairwell off to the side could have led to a second-floor apartment, poorly furnished but perfect for a student. Only the small crowd that was already milling around told the truth about the young woman who stood at the foot of the stairs with an iPad.

Siyeon took a deep breath and walked up to her. She was tall, with a cheerful smile that offset the seriousness in her dark brown eyes as she scanned over Siyeon. Even in her smart, deep purple suit Siyeon felt underdressed beneath the scrutiny.

“Name?” the girl said politely, and Siyeon cleared her throat.

“Lee,” she said, quietly enough that she wouldn’t be heard by the others but not so quietly that she’d have to repeat herself to the girl. “Lee Siyeon.”

“Lee Siyeon…” The girl flicked her finger down the list on the iPad, then nodded. “There you are. Could I see your identification, please?”

“Oh, right, yeah, of course.” Siyeon fumbled in her pocket then handed her information to the girl. All of this was mostly formality; she’d sent proof that she was who she said she was, when she’d sent in her application for the club. But rules were rules, and Siyeon would rather the club security hold up her identification in the streetlight than let in someone who had less-than-honorable intentions.

“Okay!” the girl said brightly as she handed back Siyeon’s identification. There was a leather cuff wrapped around her right wrist, and a tiny silver lock dangling from it. “Up the stairs and to the left; watch your step and I hope you have a _great_ night!”

“Thank you,” Siyeon said, unable to resist returning the smile. She hesitated though, before she moved from her position in front of the young woman.

“Is there something you need?”

“I’m supposed to meet a friend,” Siyeon said. “And her girlfriend. Kim Minji, do you know if she’s here already?”

“Oh, Minji and Yoohyeon! They referenced you, right?” Siyeon nodded rapidly, relieved at the sound of the familiar names. _“Technically_ I’m not supposed to tell you if anyone is here but _technically_ they have their own table and if you were to make a left when you get into the club you might find them. Just past the spanking benches.”

Siyeon stared at the woman. “Just… past the spanking benches,” she echoed slowly, then blinked. “Okay, just past the… okay, thank you!”

She pushed down the side of herself that was screaming to just leave, to turn around and go home and watch another drama, forgetting that Insomnia even existed. But she’d promised Minji, and Siyeon didn’t think she could take another night of “So are you coming?” messages. Or Yoohyeon’s pout every time Siyeon chickened out. She’d had to suffer through three of those pouts already, and Minji was growing more frustrated by the week with her best friend.

Luckily even though she was shaking slightly from apprehension, Siyeon didn’t trip on the steps and made it to the second floor landing. This time a muscular older guy checked her name and identification, then simply swung open the door for her with nothing else but a nod. Siyeon thought she liked that better.

Immediately she was greeted by music, not too soft but not loud enough that the bass rattled the windows, or her ears. The light in the short hallway shone a crimson red, reminding Siyeon of a photography dark room; it lent itself well to the atmosphere, she thought to herself. Pictures adorned the wall: “ancient” depictions of men and women being bound or flogged, and more modern portrayals of the same. Implements of every size and shape and material punctuated the art, light fixtures positioned over them like spotlights. There would have been no doubt to the ordinary person just what kind of club they were walking into.

Siyeon moved beyond the signs that pointed to the exit and to the restrooms, past a couple of people who were idling in the hall, deep in conversation. Yet another “bouncer” waited at the entryway to the actual club, and he looked over Siyeon before giving her a grin.

“First time?”

She chuckled sheepishly. “That obvious?”

“Not too much, just haven’t seen you before.” He nodded his head at Siyeon then pointed to his lapel, at the black badge with a gold IS stamped on it. “If you have any trouble just find somebody wearing one of these. We’ll help you out.”

She’d read about the club’s safety procedures on her application, but it was still reassuring for Siyeon to hear part of them out loud. It made her feel a little less nervous - but only a little. She gave the bouncer a grateful smile, then finally did what she’d promised Minji a week ago, and stepped inside the club.

_Insomnia_ was the best club in the city, Minji had proclaimed, and not just because she’d met Yoohyeon there. It had an interesting reputation, with its combination of bar, dance floor, BDSM scene and… matchmaking service. Siyeon had been skeptical at first, but Minji and Yoohyeon had been paired there and showed no sign of being anything but completely in love with each other after three years. Besides that, just getting into the club was an intricate process, from filling out paperwork about herself and her “interests” to providing at the very least two references that would (hopefully) verify Siyeon wasn’t a murderer.

Actually marking down her interests had been an experience, one that had taken Siyeon the better part of two days to finish, and she was pretty sure she’d blushed for all of it. She’d marked off her hard limits first; it was always easier to point out the things she wouldn’t do rather than admit the things she _wanted_ to do. Nothing involving bodily functions or blood, no needles, no non-consensual roleplay, the “usual,” as Minji had called it. No knives, no body modification, no suspension. Simple stuff, really.

Other things though? Not so simple. Siyeon thought back to the list as she made her way “past the spanking benches” which were, she noted, occupied, and she swallowed hard.

Rope bondage? Maybe. Scarves? Absolutely, yes please. Breathplay, maybe. Gags? Yes. Kneeling? Siyeon had shut her eyes when she’d gotten to that option, imagining…

Pain? Well, that was why she was here, wasn’t it? Because Minji had convinced her, because she knew Siyeon _liked_ inflicting pain, because she knew that Siyeon had gotten off more than once to the idea of a pretty girl on her knees, or over her lap. (That conversation had been embarrassing as hell, but freeing.) Sensation play, impact play, domination, sadism. All of it just code words for things that Siyeon had barely been able to voice to herself, but had reduced to checkmarks on an application to a kinky dating service.

Siyeon spotted Minji and Yoohyeon huddled together at their table, two tall beers in front of them, and she grinned. The heels of her boots sounded over the music as she walked over, and Minji looked up, the serious expression on her face melting away into a bright smile.

“Finally!” she stood up and hugged Siyeon to her, kissing her cheek. “We were just talking about you.”

“About how terrified I look?” Siyeon joked, accepting Yoohyeon’s hug next. The taller girl was beaming at her, adorable with a pair of brown puppy ears perched atop her head. Her silver hair was beautiful in the light, a single long braid draped over her shoulder.

“You do seem like a deer in the headlights,” Yoohyeon said. “Would a drink help?” Siyeon nodded, and Yoohyeon turned to Minji. “May I get Siyeon a drink, Mistress?”

“Sure, puppy, come right back or I’ll miss you too much.”

“You two are gross,” Siyeon groused, but she was teasing; Minji rolled her eyes and gestured to the seat next to her, and Siyeon sat down. She watched as Yoohyeon, clad in a long black skirt with a red blouse and a black vest, talked animatedly to the bartender. “She looks happy; good day today?”

Minji hummed in affirmation and took a drink of her beer. “We’ve had a nice time, lazed around in bed until mid-morning then went to lunch and grocery shopping. I think we’ve gotten old and boring.”

“Not old but definitely boring.” Siyeon snorted at Minji’s glare and nudged her with her shoulder. “You look good,” she said, taking in Minji’s jet-black hair and simple white button-up shirt. “Being in love suits you.”

“We saw you just yesterday, I don’t know why you’re acting like it’s been ten years.”

“Debilitating fear?” Siyeon said, finally allowing herself to glance around the club. Insomnia had a dress code, and it seemed like everyone there - it was still early, so the crowd was small so far - had stuck to it. No full face masks, no showing of “pink parts” (unless you were in a scene), nothing that could make someone else feel unsafe. Most of the members were wearing black; a young woman in a short red skirt and a black and white striped shirt sat nursing a drink at the end of the bar. She had… really nice thighs, Siyeon thought to herself.

The space was “cozy,” with the bulk of the club’s main interior taken up by a stage, raised a few inches from the floor. It was set up to look almost like a doctor’s office, with what seemed to be a dentist’s chair and an examination table as the centerpieces. The bar could only seat about four people comfortably, and Siyeon noticed that there were just three tables, all of them, Minji had told her, reserved for club VIPs. She hadn’t told Siyeon that she and Yoohyeon were two of those VIPs, but Siyeon wasn’t surprised.

The two spanking benches stood just to the side of the door leading to the private rooms. Various chains and pulleys dangled from the ceiling, and a rack of paddles and riding crops decorated the wall furthest from Siyeon and Minji. The floors were made of wood; everything was shiny and clean, and multiple men and women with black and gold badges made their way in and around the club. They smiled and joked with the arriving patrons, sometimes slapping a back or shaking a hand. Siyeon laughed when she saw one of the women lightly tap the nose of the girl in the red skirt.

“That’s the owner,” Yoohyeon said, appearing at Siyeon’s right and placing a glass of amber liquid in front of her. “She’s wonderful. Miss Sunmi! Come meet my friend!”

The woman was beautiful, taking Siyeon’s breath away with a spaghetti strap black dress and a wide necklace of sparkling silver. Her lips were tinged in a cherry red, standing out starkly against the whiteness of her teeth as she smiled broadly at Yoohyeon and came over to them.

“Is this the friend you’ve been talking so much about?” she asked, and Siyeon grimaced.

“Ah, that can’t be good. Don’t believe anything they say.”

“All right, I won’t believe that you’re a really nice person. And pretty too, I think Minji said. She’s right.”

Siyeon blushed in spite of herself; she could see exactly why Sunmi was the owner of this club. She exuded confidence, as if she expected nothing less than the best, and Siyeon was maybe a little bit proud that she’d met with her approval.

“See, I told you the blonde was a good idea,” Minji said, a bit smugly, and Siyeon shook her head, running her fingers through her hair. It had been a spur of the moment thing, a rash decision when she’d been doubting herself. She had to admit that she liked it though, even if it still startled her when she looked in the mirror.

“Have you matched with anyone yet?”

“I got a notification that there were some prospects. I thought I’d get some liquid courage first before I put them to the test.”

“Not too much liquid courage,” Sunmi reminded, and Siyeon tipped the glass at her. “Don’t be so tense; I can tell a few people here tonight have noticed you already. I think any of them would be lucky to have you dominate them.”

“Damn,” Siyeon said when Sunmi sauntered away from the table with a wink at her. “She’s something else.” She wasn’t submissive at all, but she could almost entertain the idea if Sunmi was the one putting her on her knees.

“Yeah,” Yoohyeon said, and sighed dreamily. Minji cleared her throat and Yoohyeon grinned. “You know you’re the only one for me, Mistress.”

“Good save, puppy,” Minji said, but nonetheless reached up to affectionately scratch Yoohyeon behind the headband of puppy ears. “So about these prospects…”

“Don’t get your hopes up.” Siyeon took a sip of her drink, wincing a little at the burn that slid down her throat. “There were… four, I think. Nobody’s beating down the door to get to me.”

“That’s ‘cause you’re the one doing the beating, if everything goes right.”

“You’re frisky tonight, Yoo.”

“Just trying to relax a friend.” Yoohyeon rested her head on Siyeon’s upper arm; Siyeon smiled and nestled her cheek against her. She couldn’t have picked a better girlfriend herself for Minji, really. It was the only reason Siyeon had finally given in to coming to the club. She could only hope that she would get matched with someone like Yoohyeon. Or Minji, for that matter.

Most people didn’t come to _Insomnia_ to get matched up, Minji told Siyeon, although she really could’ve guessed that for herself. Nameless hookups were always probably going to be the major draw of the club, which was probably why they had such a thorough vetting process. At least it’d be safe.

But Siyeon had had one night stands, and she wasn’t looking for another. It’d be a lot _easier,_ to “hit it (literally) and quit it,” but if she wanted that she knew she could have her pick of numerous women in her life. With her position - not to mention her money - finding someone to have sex with wouldn’t be a problem.

But the banner on _Insomnia_ ’s locked-down website proclaiming their “80% success rate in matches,” not to mention Minji’s relationship with Yoohyeon, was what had led Siyeon to the small club on the second floor above a tourist trap. She wasn’t looking to marry, or collar, anyone. But she wasn’t there just to play for an hour, either.

“You want something different this time,” Minji had said, and damn if she hadn’t been right about it.

“I hate how they give them numbers,” Siyeon said, reaching into her suit pocket and pulling out her phone. She opened the app and scrolled through her results, grimacing. “Number thirty is apparently a guy who likes to be choked.”

“Maybe you should ease into it,” Minji said, taking another swig of her beer. “Unless you’ve got a sixty-nine in there.”

“Then at least somebody would be getting lucky.”

Minji raised an eyebrow at Yoohyeon, who grinned. “You’re just asking to be leashed, pup.”

“What if I am?”

“Can you at least wait until I’m not here before you start humping her leg, Yoo?” Siyeon said, causing her friend to snort and lift her head from her arm. “Honestly, I’m trying to maintain my innocence here and this vulgarity is not helping.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Minji waved her hand at Siyeon. “Next number.”

Siyeon looked at her phone. “Ah… seven. Likes to be called baby or baby girl. Sensory deprivation is a soft limit. Er… being tied up or restrained is a hard limit?”

“Huh,” Yoohyeon said. “That’s a new one.”

“Don’t think I’ve ever met a sub that didn’t like being tied up.”

“Just means you’ll have to get creative,” Minji shrugged. “What else does it say about her?”

Siyeon shifted where she sat as she read the details aloud, hoping the lighting of the club wouldn’t reveal the creeping blush on her cheeks. “Spanking is essential, so are cuddles, it says. She loves to kneel and can for a long time because… oh. She’s a dancer and she wants to be a singer.”

“Well, you have to go with number seven,” Yoohyeon declared, the puppy ears swaying as she nodded. “She wants to be a singer, you own a label… match made in bondage heaven.”

Siyeon watched as the screen lit up with a notification that “number seven” was also at the club, and then faded to black. “My track record with singers isn’t very good,” she muttered.

Too many of them had only seen the label. Not mistress, not miss, not… other titles that Siyeon had put under the “honorifics” section of the application to Insomnia.

None of them had ever really seen Lee Siyeon. The only thing most of them had noticed was what came after her name.

_**CEO, Full Moon Entertainment** _

It had been her father’s company, and he’d once shared with her that he’d always dreamed of passing it down to a son. But then, he said, one day when she was three he’d heard Siyeon sing. A little song, the fragment of a lullaby, but he’d told her that in that moment he knew that no son would love and care for the business that he’d built since he was eighteen years old, the way she would. Siyeon herself had barely been in her twenties when her father had handed the reins over to her. She’d been scared out of her wits at first, but she found her bearings soon enough, and now the label was one of the best in South Korea, at least that’s what Siyeon thought. It wasn’t one of the top labels - yet - but it had been successful already in its own way.

“Luck,” she’d jokingly said to her father. “Just luck.”

That luck hadn’t translated to love, though. It almost had, but even then the desires for a different kind of contract had been too strong, and Siyeon was beginning to wonder if she ought to change the name of the label to “Forever Alone.”

“Records are made to be broken, or some cliche like that,” Minji forced her way into Siyeon’s thoughts. She knew the story, which is why she nonetheless reached out and squeezed her best friend’s hand. Siyeon smiled at her, grateful for the comfort. She took a breath and looked back down at the matches.

A commotion pulled her attention away and she saw a crowd begin to gather in front of the stage; a woman dressed as a doctor, complete with stethoscope, was setting up various “examination” looking instruments that shone in the spotlight. A man was strapping another man into the dentist’s chair, and Siyeon’s eyes widened.

“Mistress,” Yoohyeon said, and glanced at Minji with a worried expression on her face. “I don’t really want to see this…”

Instantly Minji’s hand moved to cup the back of Yoohyeon’s neck, holding her protectively. “Okay, puppy. Do you want to go into a room?”

Yoohyeon nodded. “Yes please, thank you.”

“You going to be okay on your own?” Minji asked Siyeon.

“I think?” she said, sounding uncertain in spite of herself. “Not really sure what to do now?”

Applications she could fill out. She’d made it to the club. Making her desires known and putting them into action? That was something else entirely.

“Do you want to meet lucky number seven?” Minji said, still holding on to Yoohyeon while pointing her finger at the phone in Siyeon’s hand.

On stage, the man had been secured onto the dentist’s chair, and the “doctor” was approaching him; Siyeon winced as the woman snapped on a pair of gloves, and quickly looked away.

_Did_ she want to meet “lucky number seven”? she asked herself. It could all go so wrong… but maybe it could go right. And it was only one meeting, wasn’t it?

She nodded. “Yeah, why not?”

“Okay, click on ‘Invite to Room.’” Minji waited while Siyeon did, patting her shoulder reassuringly. “Now click on ‘Room Selection.’ It’ll assign you to a room - oh, there it is. Room four. Go down the hall and check in with the clerk, then go to the room. If number seven wants to, she’ll meet you there.”

“If she wants to,” Siyeon repeated, draining the last of her drink and licking her lips. “I guess we’ll find out. Thanks, Minji.”

“Call me tomorrow and let me know how things went.” Minji kissed Siyeon’s cheek then winked at her. She moved her hand from behind Yoohyeon’s neck and hooked her index finger into the ring of Yoohyeon’s collar. “Let’s go, pup.”

Yoohyeon barked in response and shot Siyeon a huge grin before allowing herself to be tugged from her seat and down the darkened hallway.

Siyeon watched them go, then squared her shoulders and got up. Sunmi was at the bar chatting with the girl with the nice thighs again; Siyeon wondered if they were a couple. They looked cute together, anyway.

The clerk sitting at the desk on the left edge of the hallway leading to the private rooms was adorable, about five-five and maybe 100 pounds soaking wet, if that. She wore a black tank top with black lace sleeves, and her hair was curled up into two tiny buns on either side of her head, giving Siyeon the impression of a woman who could be extremely cute but hot at the same time. She still wondered how women like - she squinted at the girl’s nametag - Seulgi and the woman at the bar could do that.

What intrigued Siyeon the most was the sparkling slave collar around the girl’s neck: wide and thick, and covered in diamonds. This one, then, Siyeon thought, was someone’s pet, and a spoiled, beloved one at that.

For a split second, Siyeon wasn’t sure who she envied: Seulgi, or whoever she belonged to.

She was staring down at her phone with a bored expression, and Siyeon cleared her throat, causing the girl to snap to attention. “Sorry,” she said quickly. “I just got it back; it’s been three days and I have a lot to catch up on.”

Siyeon laughed even as she raised an eyebrow. “Do I want to know why you got it taken away?”

Seulgi curled her lips into a pout. “Let’s just say Mistress is serious about Seulgi and Sunmi time, even when we’re on the _couch_ watching a _movie.”_

“Sunmi’s your mistress?” Siyeon said, not really sure why she would be so surprised at that information. So the girl with the nice thighs at the bar might not have someone...

For all she knew she wasn’t even submissive, Siyeon told herself.

When Seulgi smiled, it lit up her face and reached her eyes, the pout disappearing immediately. “Yeah. Going on two years now. Anyway, bet you’re impatient to get started. I just need to see your ID and make sure you know the number one rule.”

“Consent?” Siyeon asked, handing Seulgi her ID, hoping the other woman wouldn’t notice if her hand shook a little.

“Okay, number two rule: no sex in the rooms.”

Siyeon scrunched up her face, confused. What was happening on the stage seemed to put that number two rule in doubt, but Seulgi seemed dead serious as she checked Siyeon’s ID against the iPad on the desk, then nodded and handed it back to her.

“Mistress says it’s because we have enough trouble making sure that the _play_ is safe, she doesn’t want to have to throw some guy out while he’s still got a hard-on.”

“Uh…”

“If you ask me I think she just doesn’t want to have to clean up. Which is fine, but honestly rule number two has led to me being blue-balled way too many times.”

Siyeon laughed out loud again, feeling her cheeks heat with a blush. “Maybe you ought to tell her that?”

“Room number four,” Seulgi answered her. “Whenever you’re ready. And if I told her that I wouldn’t be able to sit down for a week.” She tilted her head, her eyes suddenly taking on a dreamy look. “Actually, maybe I will tell her…”

Siyeon shook her head. “Anything else I should know before I leave you to that thought?”

Seulgi tilted her head in the other direction, and Siyeon wondered just how full Sunmi’s hands were, with this one.

“No locks on the doors,” she warned Siyeon. “If you need help immediately there’s a button on the wall. Also only basic implements are provided and you have to clean those. Other than that, go wild, ma’am.”

_Ma’am_. Siyeon startled a little, staring at Seulgi, who just grinned at her with a slightly questioning look.

Nobody outside of the office had called Siyeon ma’am in a long time. She wasn’t that sure she liked it. She’d put her preferred terms on her application for the club, but ma’am hadn’t been one of them. She supposed Seulgi was just deferential to - wait.

“How’d you know I was a dominant?”

Seulgi’s grin widened. “Says so right here?” She tapped on the ipad in front of her, and handed Siyeon’s ID back.

“Oh,” Siyeon said, embarrassed. “Right, yeah.”

“But also, that suit.” Seulgi clicked her tongue and gave Siyeon a thumbs-up. “It’s hot, ma’am.”

Now she really was blushing. Siyeon pocketed her ID and looked down the hallway towards the room that was awaiting her. “You’re cute. Something tells me you’re a brat though.”

“That’s me.” Seulgi waved her away. “Have fun!”

Well, it was now or never, Siyeon thought. Seulgi was already back on her phone, so no point in giving her one last glance as if she was on the scaffold signaling her execution. Stop being melodramatic, she scolded herself, and turned away from the desk. Room number four.

She opened the door to the room then shut it behind herself, taking quick stock of her surroundings. The walls were paneled in what looked to be reclaimed wood, which might have made the room seem rustic if it wasn’t for the even darker wood floor and the crimson rug in the center. Two wrought iron shelves hung on one wall; someone had rather haphazardly piled a hairbrush, a paddle, and a pretty flimsy looking cat o’nine tails on top, and Siyeon made a face.

“Amateurs,” she said to herself - as if she’d actually be better at it. She hadn’t used anything even remotely resembling a whip in… three years, she guessed. The cheap implements on the wall seemed to be gathering as much dust as her love life.

Generic bondage gear notwithstanding, it was clear that Sunmi had spared only a little expense when it came to the private rooms. There were various hooks on the walls but no ropes or chains; there was a couch in rich brown leather that had seen better days but had obviously cost a pretty penny. A small table to the left of the couch held water and fresh fruit; three pillows were piled on the other end, plush and velvety atop a dark green blanket.

Siyeon had the sudden urge to take a nap. She instead perched stiffly on the edge of the couch, her booted heel tapping a staccato rhythm against the floor. Then she leaned back against the couch, her hand hovering over her phone. Maybe she could text Minji… no, wait. Minji would be busy. Very busy, doing… things Siyeon didn’t want to know about, with Yoohyeon.

She could scroll Twitter, or Instagram maybe. Or… not. She tossed the phone next to her and puffed air outward between her lips. Why was she so _anxious?_ She studied the rug below her. It was faded but clean; she could make out the tree pattern, the way the branches curled stark and black to the edges of the material. Something about it made it look more sinister than the designer had probably intended, with its two serpents winding their way to the top of the tree on either side.

Siyeon hoped that wasn’t a bad omen.

She took a deep breath and looked back at her phone, then decided against it once more.She wasn’t here to play Words with Friends, after all. She forced herself to relax against the back of the couch, flexing her muscles and then releasing from the toes to the tips of her fingers. Thankfully the air in the room was cool; Siyeon closed her eyes and tried to even out her breathing. This would be fine, she reasoned. There was nothing that said she had to do anything, or that this had to be anything more than a one-time deal. It wasn’t what she wanted, but she didn’t want to make a fool of herself either.

Everything would be just--

There was a knock at the door.

“Daddy?”

Siyeon’s breath left her lungs so quickly that she coughed, violently enough that she had to tap on her chest, thanking whoever was out there that she hadn’t been drinking anything or else she’d have spat it all over the Tree Rug of Doom.

The girl from the bar stood looking over at Siyeon, her brown eyes holding a mixture of amusement and trepidation. She was the same height as Seulgi, but maybe a little thinner. Still, she was muscular, in both her arms and her legs. Don’t look at her thighs again, Siyeon warned herself, and instead drew her attention back to her face. It was angular but not sharp, with high cheekbones settling just under those expressive dark eyes. Her lips weren’t full but not thin, either; they were tinged a lighter shade of red than what Sunmi had been wearing.

She had a shy smile on her face, and Siyeon noticed with a little thrill up the back of her neck that it revealed dimples. Nice thighs, dimples on her cheeks, and she was filling out that striped shirt very nicely… she was definitely attractive, there was no denying that.

“Daddy?” she said again, and Siyeon couldn’t help but cringe a little.

Why had she put that down on her application? She hadn’t used - hadn’t _heard_ \- that word in years, and judging by the shudder that rose up her back, she was nowhere near ready to hear it now.

“Uh, Siyeon,” she said quickly, sitting up on the couch. “Just call me Siyeon.”

“Oh, okay.” Siyeon thought she saw a flash of disappointment cross over the girl’s face, but it was gone before she could be sure. She did see how she worried her bottom lip with her teeth for a moment, before she smiled again.

“I’m Bora.”

Bora. The girl at the bar with the nice thighs who liked to be spanked and wanted to be called _baby girl_. Oh, Siyeon was so in over her head already.

“Hi. I’m Siyeon, I mean, you know that, _aish,_ this is starting out well.”

Bora laughed, a high-pitched sound that others might have called grating, but Siyeon actually thought it was a little cute. It made her chuckle, anyway, even if it was about herself.

“Are you always this awkward or are you just startled by my overwhelming beauty?”

“Your profile didn’t tell me you were such a flirt,” Siyeon responded, raising one eyebrow but nonetheless grinning wide. She hadn’t been on a date in god knew when, but if all those “fish in the sea” that Minji kept talking about were like this one, Siyeon thought she wouldn’t mind jumping into the deep end.

“I like to leave a little mystery.” Bora lingered by the door, uncertainty still in her eyes even as she mostly hid it behind a confident smile.

Siyeon stood up abruptly. “‘’Come into my parlor,’ said the spider to the fly.” She gestured to the room around them. “How many other mysteries do you have for me to uncover?”

“Funny, you don’t look like you have eight legs,” Bora said. She came into the room and stood in front of Siyeon, close enough that she could smell her perfume. She was being checked out, Siyeon knew. She didn’t blame Bora; she’d basically been checking the other woman out all night. It was interesting to be on the other end of it, when she hadn’t in so long. Bora’s gaze lingered on Siyeon’s lips for a fraction longer than on the rest of her; she quirked them into a smile.

Her lips had always gotten compliments. One of her better assets, Siyeon thought.

They fell silent for a moment, both of them checking the other out. Siyeon felt like she was vibrating with anxiety and the closeness of Bora, the unashamed way Bora’s eyes roved from her lips down her body and back again.

“Is there anything in particular you’d like to do?” Bora asked finally, her voice sounding distant in spite of the smallness of the room.

“Ah, do… yes. I mean no, uh…” Siyeon sighed. “This is my first time. Not.. you know, but my first time here. I haven’t done this before.”

Ugh, she sounded like she had zero confidence. That’d turn a sub off faster than anything. Siyeon coughed again.

“What I’m trying to say, _horribly,_ is that I hope you don’t mind if I take it a bit slow, and maybe we can just talk at first.”

“Don’t be nervous,” Bora replied, and Siyeon was struck by the genuine reassurance in her tone. “I won’t do anything you don’t want to, and I’m sure the same goes for you.”

“Of course, absolutely.”

“Then we’re going to get along great.” Bora smiled again, and Siyeon returned it. “Maybe I’ll let you unravel a few of my mysteries.”

“Does the flirting ever turn off?”

“What’s the fun in that?”

Siyeon had to concede that point; the slight banter she’d had with Bora so far had been amusing, at least. And she did like a good mystery.

“Here, sit down,” she said, realizing they were still standing awkwardly staring at each other. She perched on the left end of the couch and patted the seat next to her.

Bora sat, leaning against the arm and looking as if she’d done this a thousand times before. Maybe she had, Siyeon thought.

“I like that suit,” Bora said.

“Yeah?” Siyeon smoothed a wrinkle from her pants. “It’s new. I wasn’t sure how I’d look in the color.”

“It’s nice. It works well with your skin. Did you buy a whole suit just for this?”

“I only said it was new,” Siyeon grinned, but she was sure that her blush was yet again giving her away. “I like to make a good first impression.”

“You have so far.” Bora rested her elbow on the couch, leaning her head against her hand and studying Siyeon. “It looks expensive.”

“It didn’t break my wallet too badly.”

“What do you do?” Bora asked. “The app only said that you were a CEO.”

Siyeon was silent for a moment. She considered coming up with a story; maybe she owned a hotel chain or a real estate agency. But she guessed she’d rather just know if Bora would only be into her for her title, and starting off a “first date” (of sorts) on a lie was never a good idea.

“My family owns Full Moon Entertainment,” she said carefully. “I took over the company a few years ago.”

“Oh,” Bora said, her eyes widening. “Huh. I auditioned there once. Didn’t get in.”

Siyeon winced. “You know, when I first got here this evening I thought, I wonder what could happen that would make this really awkward? And now we’re there.”

It mystified Siyeon how such a loud laugh could come from a small person, but it did, strong and reverberating in the room. It gave way to a girlish giggle, and a smack against her arm. The hand slid from Siyeon’s arm and slipped into her own, tiny and warm. She was a little in shock, from the laugh to the smack and now this person she barely knew holding her hand.

“It doesn’t have to be awkward,” Bora said. “That’s how auditions work. You try, you’re not good enough, you’re not what they want.”

“You obviously didn’t audition in front of me, then,” Siyeon countered, and she raised an eyebrow when she saw a flush begin to creep up Bora’s neck to her face.

She probably shouldn’t say that, because what if Bora turned out to be a horrible singer and dancer? Though judging by those legs she gave herself a regular workout. Siyeon hadn’t heard her sing but she clearly had a dancer’s body. She knew without even questioning herself that if Bora had walked into an audition she was leading, the girl would’ve walked away a trainee for Full Moon Entertainment.

“Good to know. It’s all right though, I enjoy working for myself. I can sing what I want, choreograph what I want, date whoever I want. And I only eat ramyeon every night because I like it.”

“You’re a cheap date for dinner, noted.”

Siyeon winked, watching Bora’s flush deepen even more. Bora could flirt, but Siyeon was determined to match her as best she could.

“I’ll take that as a promise for a date, and not as an insult. Siyeon… may I kneel for you?”

She was lucky her mouth didn’t drop open at the question, even though it wanted to. If Siyeon thought her body was vibrating at just having Bora in her proximity, everything clicked alive at the idea of the woman kneeling in front of her. The request had taken on a different timbre: soft, supplicant, and, Siyeon dared to think, a little hopeful.

In spite of all her awkwardness, Siyeon realized Bora wanted to kneel for her.

God, it was like a drug and Siyeon was afraid she was already hooked.

“I’d like that,” she said, finding her own voice and answering smoothly. She’d been told her voice had its own intensity when she was comfortably dominant; she watched to see if Bora might pick up on how Siyeon’s tone had pitched low, firmer than how she had been speaking earlier.

She must have; Siyeon noticed with a little triumph that Bora licked her lips, that her eyes had cast down to her feet. Maybe she still had a bit of it left, Siyeon thought, even if it was rusty.

“Will you need a pillow?”

“For my knees? No. But your hands look like they give a good smack so maybe for my ass later, if it’s my lucky night.”

Siyeon cackled before she could hold it back; this woman knew what she wanted and even though she’d agreed to take it slow, she was willing to at least nudge at Siyeon’s buttons. It made her feel oddly confident, as if she would be able to give as good as she was getting in this casual back and forth between the two of them.

So she turned and sat on the couch, crossing her legs and her arms, waiting.

It didn’t take long. Maybe it was because she was a dancer, but Bora’s slide to her knees was as effortless as it was graceful. She made sure her skirt stayed demurely over her thighs, though some of her soft (at least Siyeon thought it was soft) skin still showed. She wasn’t knelt up, but was more sat on her ankles; Siyeon didn’t mind. Kneeling up was for scolding or punishment, she thought. Bora rested her hands on her lap and kept her head down.

Siyeon took in the sight for a few more seconds, but wasn’t able to resist leaning forward and touching Bora’s chin with her fingertips.

Oh yeah, her skin was soft. Siyeon’s tingled as she gently lifted Bora’s head so that their gazes met.

“There,” Siyeon said. “I like having a pretty girl looking at me.”

“Sucker for attention?”

Siyeon smirked; her hand still hadn’t left Bora’s face. Instead, she traced her fingers along her cheek, not caring about the unabashed way she was trying to map Bora’s features.

“I’m a CEO, I like knowing I’m the most powerful one in the room.”

“You’re young for a CEO,” Bora said. “It’s rather impressive.”

Siyeon moved her hand from Bora’s cheek, and smiled when Bora pouted a little. Siyeon had always been a little indifferent about touch, unless it was in a sexual context. But having Bora’s hand in hers, if even for a brief moment, had been… really nice. And now, with Bora knelt in front of her, Siyeon just wanted to be connected to her in some way.

“May I play with your hair?” she asked. She felt a little stupid, but she wanted Bora to be comfortable. They’d only just met, and Siyeon wasn’t going to launch into anything without asking if it was okay, first.

Bora seemed a bit startled by the question, like Siyeon had earlier, but still she nodded. “I’d like that very much, please, Siyeon.”

She didn’t like the formal way Bora said her name. They both knew that it was a substitute for honorifics, and Siyeon knew that she had asked for it, but that didn’t mean it sounded any less strange. It didn’t sound _right,_ but it was what it was.

“Come closer, please.”

She’d only meant so that she could reach Bora easily, but to Siyeon’s surprise the girl shuffled forward until she was literally between Siyeon’s legs (Minji was right - she had a habit of manspreading) and resting her head on Siyeon’s stomach.

She must have felt Siyeon stiffen; Bora asked quickly, “I’m sorry, is this all right? I can move…”

“No,” Siyeon said, placing her hand atop Bora’s head to hold her. “This is fine.” _It was more than fine._ “You’re a cuddly one, aren’t you?”

It was much the same tone Minji would use with Yoohyeon, Siyeon thought: light and airy, amused. She hoped it wouldn’t offend Bora; she was really warm - or maybe it was the room, or maybe Siyeon herself was just feeling warm from embarrassment. Either way, the last thing she wanted was for this woman to move away from her.

“I like touch,” Bora admitted. “Snuggling and being in constant contact, since there are other things I can’t do.”

“Like being restrained,” Siyeon pointed out. “I have to say it was a bit surprising to read on the application that you’re a submissive who refuses to be restrained.”

“I have my reasons,” came Bora’s short answer, and Siyeon inwardly cursed herself. A beautiful woman on her knees with her head against her stomach, and Siyeon had insulted her.

“I didn’t mean anything by it,” Siyeon said, beginning to stroke her fingers through Bora’s hair. “We all have things we’re uncomfortable with; I respect your limits, Bora.”

Her hair was ridiculously soft, and so was her voice as Bora spoke again. “Thank you, Siyeon, I really appreciate that.” She sounded almost as if she was already being lulled to sleep, and Siyeon smiled slightly.

“As for me being young and owning a company, I was learning the business before I was tall enough to see over appa’s desk. I love it, and it doesn’t feel like work to me. It almost feels like a hobby.”

“That’s how I feel about dancing. When I really get into a song and I dance, it’s like breathing. Or my heart beating. Even a new choreo doesn’t feel like effort. It just feels like me.”

“Do you have your own studio?”

“If you want to call a fucking converted shower room a studio, then yeah, I have one.”

“Hey!” Siyeon interjected, tugging at Bora’s hair before she’d had a chance to second guess herself. Bora made a startled noise and Siyeon’s fingers instantly released the strands she’d wound around them. “Language,” she finished lamely.

“Is swearing one of your limits?” Bora said, yet even though her voice was slightly mocking, Siyeon was sure she felt the other woman nestle a little closer to her.

“I’m sorry, Siyeon.” She reached up to take Siyeon’s hand in hers, putting it on top of her head and petting with it. Siyeon laughed and took the hint.

“I bet that shower room has some good acoustics,” she pointed out, rubbing her fingertips lightly along Bora’s scalp.

Bora snickered and Siyeon rolled her eyes, tapping Bora’s head even as she wondered just _what kind_ of acoustics that studio had. She let the soft tresses of Bora’s hair slip through her fingers, then tucked the palm of her hand under Bora’s chin and lifted her face again.

God, she had beautiful eyes, Siyeon thought. She was looking up at Siyeon yet not directly meeting her gaze; Siyeon realized quickly that once again, it was deference. It sent a thrill down her spine, and made her stroke her thumb over the line of Bora’s cheek.

_All that’s best of dark and bright_ , sparkling coffee-deep in the cheap light of a quiet back room in a bdsm club.

Siyeon wasn’t really a romantic, but she knew well enough how women like Kim Bora could inspire poetry.

It was only around 10 p.m. that she noticed the sparkle begin to dull, and Bora shifted on her knees.

“Tired?” Siyeon said.

“I”m a dancer. I don’t get tired. You?”

Siyeon shook her head. “I could do this all day.”

They had talked for the last couple of hours, about her job, and Bora’s. Family, friends.

“I usually hang out with Dami and Handong when I’m not at the studio. They’re a good distraction from all the craziness.”

“Should I be jealous?” Siyeon asked with a lift of her eyebrow, and Bora made a face.

“With all due respect, D- Siyeon, it wouldn’t be an attractive look on you.”

“Ah.” _You’re not even dating her, you idiot._ She’d have no right to be jealous of anyone, least of all Bora’s friends.

“And Handong is really fucking--ouch!” She winced from the tug against her hair, but continued speaking, even as she fully pouted at Siyeon. “She’s used to the finer things in life, and I do not make enough to be a sugar mommy. Maybe an imitation sweetener mommy?”

“That’s… good to know, I think?”

“Yeah, so no need for jealousy. That’s the only thing that wouldn’t be attractive on you, though. Or… off. Y’know.”

Siyeon snorted; noticing Bora shift again, she held out her hand. “Up,” she ordered. “Sit down and rest.”

“Thank you, Siyeon.” Bora took her hand long enough to push herself up into a standing position; she dropped it as she sat on the couch, and Siyeon tried not to feel dejected.

“Dami and Handong have been together for years. They have a little girl, Gahyeon.”

“That’s a cute name.”

“Cute name for an adorable kid,” Bora agreed. She leaned her head against her hand and looked at Siyeon.

She seemed disappointed, and Siyeon squirmed a little under her scrutiny. She focused on Bora’s legs and immediately regretted that choice. _Those thighs._ She swiveled her gaze to the far wall.

“I’m not tired but I should probably go,” she finally said.

Everything just felt awkward with Bora sat next to her; it had seemed so comfortable and easy when she was down on her knees. Thoughts and conversation had tumbled from Siyeon the way they did with Minji, but entirely different. Minji knew all of her secrets, had discovered them somehow during the course of their friendship; Siyeon thought she wouldn’t mind telling Bora all of them.

“I have an early day tomorrow; one of my artists is renegotiating her contract.”

“Holding out for more money?” Bora stood up, and Siyeon did as well.

“And a few other things.”

They lingered in front of each other for a minute, before Siyeon leaned over and cautiously pressed a kiss to Bora’s temple. She was just so warm, and Siyeon missed having the woman half-laid against her.

“Thank you for tonight, Bora.”

“Yeah,” Bora said, sounding unconvinced, but she smiled nonetheless. “See you around sometime?”

“Sure,” Siyeon agreed, hopeful in spite of the leaden feeling that was steadily growing in her stomach. “I’d like that.”

“Yeah.” Bora hesitated; Siyeon saw the other woman’s eyes flicker to her lips, then back up. “Okay, well, take care, Siyeon.”

“You too, Bora.”

She watched her go, and once she was gone, Siyeon slapped her head with a grunt of frustration. She was tired, she was worried about the next morning’s impending battle, but what was worse - she was _unsatisfied._ She’d come to the club looking for something, that much she knew. And she was walking away with less than what she’d come in with, and yet more.

Less confidence. More doubt. And the lingering heat of Bora’s skin against her lips.

They’d both been looking for the same thing, so why hadn’t she even tried? Siyeon put her hands on her hips and sighed, looking at the rough shelf of haphazardly placed implements. Words ran through her head as she looked, words she thought she’d put behind her years ago.

Apparently not.

She trudged down the hallway towards the main part of the club, and nodded at Seulgi, who was wiping down her desk in preparation for closing time. The girl smiled brightly at her.

“So?” she said, leaning forward eagerly and giving Siyeon a wink. “How’d it go?”

Siyeon shook her head.

“It didn’t.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoohyeon is an attention-seeking puppy. Bora gives Siyeon a second chance to make a first impression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this week, but I hope to make up for it next week. The warnings/tags stay the same with this chapter, though there is a bit more puppy play interaction between Minji and Yoohyeon at the beginning. As always, tags will be added as they occur. Hope you enjoy!

Siyeon was almost two drinks down and getting disapproving looks from Sunmi by the time Minji and Yoohyeon walked into the club. Well, Minji walked; Yoohyeon just shuffled, being attached to a very short leash that went from the collar around her neck and wound around Minji’s hand. She shot a pair of sad puppy eyes at Siyeon, who raised an eyebrow at Minji and drained the last of her drink.

It was going to be a long night.

“Sit,” Minji directed her girlfriend, who reached for the chair to Siyeon’s left.

“Ah!” Siyeon looked toward the center of the club as Minji snapped her fingers in frustration.

Bora wasn’t anywhere to be found. Not surprising, really, but still disappointing.

“I didn’t tell you to sit in a _chair_ , puppy.”

Yoohyeon let out a plaintive whine but sunk to the floor anyway; Minji slackened the leash a little, then gave Siyeon an apologetic glance as she sat down at the table.

“What happened here?” Siyeon asked, smiling a little in sympathy at her silver-haired submissive friend, who was now nuzzling Minji’s hand, trying to push it towards her head.

“Stop it, Yoohyeon. She wasn’t happy that I was on my phone, even though I was answering an important text from work. So she _bit my ankle_.”

Siyeon snorted and clapped her hand over her mouth to prevent an actual laugh from escaping. Unseen by Yoohyeon, Minji’s eyes were amused even as she sounded annoyed. That wouldn’t last too long, Siyeon knew; Minji was pretty much a pushover where Yoohyeon was concerned. It was sweet just how much in love they were.

“Is she up to date on her shots?” Siyeon cackled when Yoohyeon growled at her. “Down, girl, I’m only teasing.”

“Don’t joke around too much, I’m not happy with you either.”

It had been two days since the first meeting with Bora. Minji knew all about it, of course, and Siyeon now knew a little what it was like to be Yoohyeon when Minji wasn’t happy. She’d had a few choice words for Siyeon when she’d talked to her the next morning, and Siyeon guessed she still had more to get off her chest.

“Let it out,” she said, steeling herself. “But I guarantee you it’s nothing that I haven’t said to myself, staring in the mirror, alone and awkward while I contemplate drinking an entire bottle of soju.”

To Siyeon’s surprise, Minji reached out and took her hand, linking their fingers together, and squeezed. Then she said, “If you were a sub you’d be over my lap right now.”

“Bleh!” Siyeon made a face. “You’re like my sister. _Un-nie!”_ she added in a higher pitch, and grinned when Minji rolled her eyes. “Besides, then I’d be the one getting bitten by your dog.”

Yoohyeon barked her agreement, and Siyeon laughed, noting that Minji’s other hand was stroking her girlfriend’s hair. “You’re such a lightweight. You always give in.”

“Oh, don’t worry, she still has to deal with the consequences in the room later,” Minji smirked. “I might be a lightweight but at least I’m not all talk, unlike someone else I know.”

“Low blow,” Siyeon winced. She wasn’t sure if it was the atmosphere in the club or Minji’s glare that made her flush; she extracted her hand from her friend’s and pushed up the sleeves of her red jacket rather than taking it off. She’d decided against a suit this time; there was no need to try to make an impression when her first one had been A Complete and Utter Failure.

Still, she’d come back to the club because it was nice to be in a place with people who had shared interests. Siyeon had gone to smaller meetups, mostly hosted at someone’s house, including Minji’s once. They’d been fun, and she’d learned more about “alternative lifestyles” than she’d ever dreamed possible, but she’d never really put anything to practice in a place like _Insomnia_. And now it didn’t seem she’d ever be able to.

“It’s only a low blow if it connects,” Minji said. She glanced down at Yoohyeon. “Doing all right down there, puppy? Knees okay?” Yoohyeon just rested her head against Minji’s thigh, her eyes closed and a contented smile on her face, and Minji patted her before turning her attention back to Siyeon.

“I get it,” she started.

“No, you really don’t,” Siyeon interrupted, then sighed and reached out to take her friend’s other hand again. “Like I said, I was _nervous_ , and then she said _that_ … but it was nice talking to her, and she was so pretty, Minji. I wanted to do something… but then I screwed it up.”

“You can try again. But you’ll have to do more than just pull on her hair.”

“I thought girls liked that.”

“You can play it off as much as you want, Siyeon, but you and I both know you screwed it up.”

“She could’ve made a move,” Siyeon said grumpily, even though she was acutely aware of Minji being right. Again.

“She tried, and you shut her down.”

“Is this supposed to be a pep talk or a lecture?” Siyeon twisted the empty glass in her hand, not looking at Minji. She heard a soft sigh, and felt Minji’s grip on her hand tighten. She tugged, and finally Siyeon focused back on her best friend.

They’d practically grown up together; they’d even ended up spending most of their school years in the same home room. They ran in a few different circles: Siyeon with her “rock band” that barely knew how to play instruments properly, and Minji with her love of baking that had translated itself into successfully owning a macaroon store. Somehow the girls had bonded, finding a quiet room to study together after classes ended at four. They’d cram for a couple hours then stumble home, bleary-eyed and fuzzy-minded, grateful for the meals their mothers would always have waiting for them. Late-night conversations that occasionally lasted until the wee hours of the morning meant there was nothing about Siyeon that Minji didn’t know, and vice versa.

Whatever it was that had brought her and Minji together, fate or God or just pure stupid luck, Siyeon loved Minji with her whole heart and Yoohyeon too, once she’d cuddled and barked her way into Minji’s life. Siyeon had been there for every one of Minji’s breakups, and Minji had been the one to come over to Siyeon’s penthouse That Night. There was nothing they wouldn’t do for each other.

“I was aiming for both,” Minji said softly. She squeezed Siyeon’s hand again, regret in her dark eyes as she focused on her friend. They were so dark they were almost black, and if they hadn’t been as close as sisters, Siyeon imagined that once upon a time she could’ve fallen in love with Minji, based on her eyes and a wide smile that transformed her whole face when she was happy. Which was nearly always now that Yoohyeon was around, and Siyeon was grateful. Her best friend deserved nothing less.

“I do know how hard it’s been for you,” Minji continued. “I was trying to do the whole tough love thing but that’s not fair. You messed up, but you can’t stop trying, either.”

“I’m here, aren’t I?”

“You are here, and I’m really proud of you. _We’re_ proud of Siyeon, aren’t we, puppy?”

Siyeon grinned when Yoohyeon shuffled on her knees a bit towards her; she giggled when Yoohyeon poked at her hand with her nose then gave her index finger the lightest nip. ”Stop being so cute,” Siyeon said, pretending to gag, but winked.

“You can’t give up. It’ll happen.”

“Giving up would be a lot easier.”

“The Siyeon I know isn’t a coward, is she?”

“Of course not, but I--”

She was distracted by the buzzing of her phone on the table; Siyeon sighed. Surely no one from her agency would be texting her on a Friday evening. She hoped it wasn’t a ridiculous dating crisis or one of the boys saying something stupid on vlive. She picked up the phone - and gaped at the notification on the screen.

“What?” Minji said, sounding concerned. “Is something wrong?”

Siyeon turned her phone around so Minji could see.

**Number seven (QueenSuA1994) has invited you to a room! Accept?**

“Number seven?” Yoohyeon said, peering over Minji’s shoulder in her curiosity. “Isn’t that Bora?”

It was Bora, because she was stood on the far side of the club, talking to Sunmi. The atmosphere was loud enough that Siyeon wouldn’t be able to make out what she was saying, and Bora wasn’t looking at Siyeon anyway, so she was pretty sure they were talking all about _her_. She was dressed simply, in just a blue pair of pants and a plaid shirt; if Siyeon didn’t know any better she’d think Bora was just a random young woman who had accidentally wandered off the street into a bdsm club.

… that idea was kind of hot, actually. Siyeon coughed, and put her phone back down on the table. “She’s over there with Sunmi,” she said, her voice low. “The one with the ponytail.”

“Oh, wow!” Yoohyeon said loudly, and Siyeon winced. Subtlety was never her strong point. “She’s beautiful… and also tiny.”

She noticed that Minji was studying Bora out of the corner of her eye in a way that only Siyeon’s best friend could; though in the end Minji’s approval of any prospective girlfriends didn’t really matter to Siyeon, the older girl was amazingly perceptive about people in general. And if Minji didn’t like someone, there’d be a good reason - because Kim Minji tended to like _everyone_.

“Siyeon…”

She sighed. Maybe this would be the exception. “Yes, Minji.”

“She’s _adorable_.”

She couldn’t stop blushing, or the little “Heh,” that left her mouth. Siyeon grinned at Minji, who was looking at her as if she was already preparing what her wedding suit would look like.

“Bring it down to eleven, pink princess,” she said, using the nickname she’d given Minji when she was seventeen and ridiculous. “I screwed things up, remember?”

“You didn’t screw it up,” Yoohyeon said. “You were just nervous, and you didn’t really do what you came here to do. But she seems to want to give you another chance, if _you_ want another chance.”

“You know you’re being punished right now?” Minji asked, and Yoohyeon sat down again, looking shamed. Minji leaned over and dropped a kiss to the top of her head. "But I have such a smart puppy," she added, and Yoohyeon beamed. 

"I don't know which one of you is the most whipped." 

"Yeah, yeah. This isn't about us. Are you going to accept?"

"I want to," Siyeon admitted. She could see that Bora was talking to Seulgi now; judging by the serious expressions she was sure once again that they had to be talking about her and her idiocy. “But I don’t know…”

“She invited you,” Minji said, releasing Siyeon’s hand and taking the empty glass out of her other. “She clearly thinks things went better than you.”

“You didn’t see how disappointed she looked.”

“Forget about that, and don’t disappoint her _tonight_.”

“I don’t know how you manage to sound threatening and pornographic at the same time.”

“She’s talented,” Yoohyeon piped up, and smirked when Minji tapped her head. “You know I’m right.”

Siyeon stood up and looked to her left; Bora was out of sight but definitely not out of mind. Maybe she was already in the room.

“Oh, the room!” Siyeon exclaimed. She’d almost forgotten. She picked up her phone and looked at the notification, then at Minji, who smiled encouragingly.

She stopped at Seulgi’s desk before she moved down the hallway to room two. The other woman didn’t look up from her phone.

“Yeah,” Siyeon said, sighing. “I kinda thought that.”

She started to walk away, but Seulgi’s voice stopped her.

“It’ll be okay.”

Siyeon turned slightly and glanced at Seulgi over her shoulder. She smiled at Siyeon, and it was genuine; her eyes were kind. “You’ll be fine.”

“What did Bora tell you?” Siyeon asked suspiciously.

Seulgi tilted her head, looking confused. “Tell me?”

“She wasn’t talking about me?”

Seulgi laughed and shook her head; Siyeon made a face, suddenly feeling stupid. 

“A good bdsm club co-owner never reveals her clients’ secrets, ma’am. First thing I learned in Business 101.”

“They have classes in bdsm club co-owning?” Siyeon teased.

“Mistress taught it,” Seulgi smirked. “She’s a very… hands-on instructor.”

“Okay, okay!” Siyeon put her hands up and backed away. “I don’t need to hear any more, and I especially don’t need tutoring in business 101.”

“Room number two,” Seulgi said with a customary wave of her hand, and Siyeon mock saluted as she turned.

“She thinks you’re pretty, by the way!”

Siyeon stopped for a second, her eyes widening. _She thinks you’re pretty_. Well. That feeling was mutual.

The second room was decorated the same as the fourth, with the exception that the design on this rug looked to be that of a sun, blood red in color, with what Siyeon thought were spider’s legs, and she shuddered. Not what she needed to be thinking of at the moment, and so she pulled her phone out of her pocket and decided to see what her friends were up to.

DaZe, one of her most popular artists, had a comeback scheduled for the next week; Siyeon smiled to see how excited the girl was in the teaser pictures she was posting, and how positively the fans were reacting to them. As a company, Full Moon Entertainment liked to be pretty hands-off when it came to the artists’ social media. That wasn’t to say it wasn’t monitored; Siyeon was laid-back but not naive. There were a few hard-set rules: no pictures of drinking, no pictures of drugs, nothing political, nothing religious, and nothing _nude_. But, in a way that diverged from how her father had run the company, Siyeon felt that the young people who trained for her - and she adored everyone of them - deserved some freedom in return for their hard work and time away from their families. Siyeon’s company no longer took trainees that were younger than 15, and trainees had to have their phones monitored and their social media posts approved until they came of age. Once they came of age, their phones were no longer monitored unless there was a suspicion of illegal activity; and they were free to post without prior approval, even if the posts were still monitored.

So far nothing had gone terribly wrong; there’d been one misunderstanding because of a mistranslation, and Siyeon had refused to let the boy apologize, because he’d literally said nothing offensive. She’d made her own statement, unequivocally supporting Sam while reminding fans to be careful of translations, because they weren’t always right. They’d brought in some in-house translators after that.

Beyond that one incident, everything was fairly calm at Siyeon’s agency. It was still a business, but she tried to look at it as if she was the mother of a very large, very loud group of teenagers; and since so many of them had to be away from their actual families to train for so long, Siyeon felt it was her responsibility to keep them safe. So she was in effect their boss, but she also tried to be their friend, and somewhat of a surrogate mom if she needed to be. It was stressful and she was exhausted more days than not, but it was worth it when she saw “her kids,” like DaZe or one of the boy groups like 4Lyfe, succeed.

She loved walking past the rows of trophies and cute birthday gifts, some that had been there ever since her father had run the company. She’d given a lot back to the groups that had disbanded, but a few had been so sweet as to insist their first win trophy be kept at the place they’d come to call home. Now the artists that Siyeon had helped hand-pick were making their way, and decorating the halls, the practice rooms, the cafeteria with their accolades and memorabilia. In her own office Siyeon had a banner the company had made for her birthday, signed by all of the artists and employees. She had signed albums framed on one wall, and two industry awards on her desk. Her most prized possession though, next to the pictures of her eomma and appa, was the picture of all of her staff and artists, standing together in the park across the street from the shop. Every single one of them was making heart fingers, for her.

Siyeon could honestly say, she loved her job.

She flipped through a few more pictures, laughing at a meme that Chang-Min had posted. He was his group’s “evil maknae,” the lover of pranks with a heart of gold. He was constantly getting into one adventure or another; Siyeon was just glad it was all harmless and legal.

Engrossed as she was on her phone, she didn’t hear the door open.

“Hi, Siyeon.”

She shrieked, and threw her phone across the couch, then looked down and groaned as she tried to still her racing heart.

“Hi, Bora,” she said, not glancing up.

“You’re a bit jumpy tonight, aren’t you?” Bora asked, with laughter in her voice.

“I’m always jumpy,” Siyeon grumbled, finally picking up her phone and pocketing it so that she could turn her attention to Bora. “The whole staff knows, and believe me, they love taking turns scaring me. They did it once at different times the entire day.”

“You poor thing,” Bora soothed. “I wish I’d have been there.”

“Yeah?” Siyeon said, her lips curling into a slight pout.

“Oh yeah, I’d have taught them some tricks to scare you.”

“So you’re a traitor, then!” Siyeon reached behind her on the couch and threw one of the pillows at Bora; it smacked her in the face and there was that loud, jarring laugh again. Siyeon laughed too, then smiled a little shyly when it died down.

“I was surprised to get the invite.”

“I was surprised I sent it. But I’d like to get to know you more. If you think that’s something--”

“It is,” Siyeon interrupted. _She thinks you’re pretty_. “It is something I’d like.”

“Well, that’s a start. May I kneel for you, Siyeon?”

Siyeon hesitated. She could hear Minji in her head, both encouraging her and telling her not to screw it up. She could feel the way Bora’s head had tucked against her stomach two nights ago, soft and warm.

She could do this. She wanted to do this.

She shifted position so that she was sitting more upright, and pointed to the floor. “Down here, please, Bora.”

“Yes, Siyeon.” Once again she knelt effortlessly, gracefully, as if she was a dancer born to be on her knees. She placed her hands behind her back, and lifted her head, her gaze steadying on Siyeon’s own.

Siyeon smiled. “Just like that,” she said. “Very good, Bora.”

The look of pleasure on Bora’s face was unmistakable, and it stunned Siyeon. It was as if she had lit up, pink-cheeked and biting her lower lip, and Siyeon felt weak.

She wondered what else she could do, to make Bora that happy. Were words all it took? If just words could make her eyes sparkle, Siyeon wondered what would happen if…

“I can be a good girl sometimes.”

“Only sometimes?” Siyeon asked, arching her eyebrow.

“Being naughty has its perks, too.”

“Oh, do tell,” Siyeon said smoothly, and swallowed when Bora focused intensely on her eyes.

“Actions have consequences. I happen to like some of those consequences.”

If Siyeon wasn’t careful, her brain was going to implode imagining just what consequences she could give Bora. It was a little unsettling; it was as if her body had gone into hyperdrive, thrumming in a way that she was sure Bora would be able to hear. Bora’s eyes, her posture, the way she held one delicate wrist in her other hand behind her back… all of it was sparking something inside Siyeon like fireflies in the dark. She had the vague thought that it was too much, too fast, but she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind.

“So did your singer re-sign her contract?”

“Hm?”

Bora smiled a little, shuffling forward so that her stomach was touching Siyeon’s knees. “The other day, you were negotiating with someone.”

“Oh!” Siyeon grinned, rolling her eyes at herself. She leaned back against the couch and surveyed Bora for a minute, before opening her legs and gesturing to her. “Come here.”

She couldn’t run her fingers through Bora’s hair this time, since it was tied in a ponytail, but that didn’t stop Siyeon from stroking her head as Bora leaned it against her stomach. She thought she heard a soft sigh, and Siyeon marveled at how Bora’s body seemed to instantly relax. She still held her hands behind her back; Siyeon leaned down and gently extracted them to rest Bora’s palms on her knees.

“Comfy?” she asked.

“Mm-hm.”

“Ah.” Siyeon tugged on the silken strands of Bora’s hair, wrapping the ponytail lightly around her fingers. “What was that?”

“I’m sorry, Siyeon,” Bora replied instantly, her voice sounding a bit dream-like. “Yes, I’m comfortable, thank you.”

“Negotiations went well,” Siyeon finally answered. “I wanted her to stay on for five, but she’s pretty adamant on wanting to start her acting career. We compromised; she’ll stay with the agency for three years. For the first and last year she’ll have comebacks, and during her time in the middle she can take on a role.”

“That actually sounds like a really good deal. I don’t know many CEOs who would be that generous. Or that involved in their artists’ careers.”

“My father always says that we’re responsible for the artists. Most of them are young, and away from home for a long time, and we owe it to their parents to take care of them.”

“You’re not running an orphanage though,” Bora pointed out, and Siyeon laughed.

“No, and I guess we have selfish reasons too. We don’t drive our artists to the ground to make money, but happy artists mean good, regular output. Which means money. I try to make it a win-win situation.” Siyeon disentangled her fingers from Bora’s ponytail, only to lightly grip the back of her neck, her thumb toying with the fine baby hairs at the base of her skull.

“You should audition again. I’m not saying the CEO will put in a good word for you, but the CEO will put in a good word for you.”

Bora laughed, another contented sigh leaving her lips as she leaned into Siyeon’s touch. “You’re sweet, but like I said, I like being unrestrained right now. Nobody to answer to but myself. Your agency sounds lovely but it’s still too many fucking hands involved.”

Siyeon’s eyes narrowed; she pinched Bora’s neck, eliciting a yelp from the young woman. “Watch your language,” she warned.

“I will,” Bora said, her voice a little shaky. Siyeon soothed the woman’s skin with her thumb, staring down at her. “I’m sorry, Siyeon.”

“Hm, good.” She smiled. “So… QueenSua1994?” she queried.

Bora smirked up at her. “What about it?”

Her dimples were showing, and Siyeon couldn’t resist poking at one with the index finger of her other hand. She realized too late that Bora had turned her head; Siyeon barely missed hitting the girl in the face as she jerked her hand away. Still, Bora’s lips had grazed her knuckles, and Siyeon squirmed.

“I, uh, would like to know what it means,” she said, looking over at the door for a moment. Her body was on fire, and her mind was in a panic. She took a deep breath and focused back on Bora, who was now staring at her, confusion (or what Siyeon thought was confusion) creasing her brow.

“Who is SuA?”

“SuA is me,” she said matter-of-factly. Siyeon gently eased Bora to her stomach again, trying to use the warmth of the woman’s skin against her hand to soothe her nerves. “It’s my stage name.”

“Wait!” Siyeon said loudly, causing Bora to jump a little, and she hastened to stroke her head. “You choreographed for Eunbi, didn’t you? The song Heartbreaker?”

She could tell that Bora’s ears had flushed bright red, and Siyeon chuckled, tweaking the tip of one. This girl was sexy _and_ cute, which honestly wasn’t doing anything to make Siyeon feel less nervous or awkward. 

Bora’s voice was slightly muffled when she spoke. “I went to school with one of Eunbi’s friends and she recommended me. I wouldn’t have made that connection without help.”

“That choreo was _awesome_ ,” Siyeon said, giving Bora a squeeze. “I’ve never seen anything like it. Now I’m even more irritated that we didn’t accept when you auditioned. And pissed that Eunbi didn’t get the win for that comeback.”

“It was disappointing,” Bora admitted. She shifted on her knees, only slightly, but enough for Siyeon to notice.

She tapped Bora’s head with her finger. “Sit on the floor for a minute,” she said. “Rest your knees.”

“No, I’m fine.”

Siyeon had long thought that her “interests” were actually something more innate than created; some things, like the flash of annoyance at deliberately being told no, came easier than others. She reminded herself that Bora wasn’t her submissive, but weren’t they both in this room to play that role?

The pull on Bora’s hair was a little harder, enough to tip her head back so that she was again looking up at Siyeon. 

“Are your knees hurting you?” she asked evenly, her voice low and stern.

“A little.” Bora sounded frustrated, with a sharp edge to her own tone. Siyeon got the distinct feeling that Bora was someone who, though she liked to push, didn’t want to be pushed herself. A submissive who liked to be a brat, but who didn’t actually like being reprimanded.

Still, she asked. “Why are you upset?”

“I told you I could kneel for you. I can do this, I’m fine. I can please you.”

Siyeon tilted her head, regarding Bora and trying to read the expression in her dark eyes. She thought back to how Bora had lit up when Siyeon had told her she’d knelt correctly, and when she’d praised her choreography.

Ah… maybe that was it. The praise.

“What pleases me,” she said, keeping her voice even, but softer than it had been, “Is when someone listens when I tell them to do something. You’ve done well, Bora, and it’s okay for you to need a break. I want you to sit.”

She didn’t say yes, but there was no hesitation as Bora pulled away from Siyeon and sat on the floor, in front of her. She didn’t look at Siyeon, either, but Siyeon wasn’t sure if that was because she was feeling particularly submissive, or if she was just really pissed. She didn’t think she’d know how to deal with either, really.

Maybe changing the subject would be best.

“You’ve told me about your stage name, but what about queen?”

“I want to know something about you first,” Bora said, still not looking at Siyeon. “May I ask you a question, Siyeon?”

She sat back and crossed her legs. “I’m not an open book, but you can ask.”

Now Bora did glance up at her, a bit of a grin curling one corner of her lips. “Singniewolf?”

Siyeon groaned; she was useless at coming up with usernames for things, and the _Insomnia_ application was no different. “Minji calls me Singnie, because I like to sing. So that’s part of it.”

“Minji. The woman you’ve been sat with, the other day? And today too.”

Was that a bit of jealousy Siyeon heard? Maybe not, but she smirked at the idea anyway.

“My best friend, since I was in middle school. She’s like my older sister.”

“Oh. And the tall dog…”

Siyeon threw back her head and laughed; it took a few seconds to regain her composure. Bora laughed too; Minji always said that Siyeon’s laughter was contagious. It took some of the previous tension out of the room, especially since Bora had been slapping _Siyeon_ ’s knee as she laughed.

“She’s tall, yeah, but don’t let her hear you call her a dog. Yoohyeon is a puppy. She’s also _Minji_ ’s puppy.”

“So Minji is your best friend, and Yoohyeon is her girlfriend… also her puppy.”

If Siyeon listened hard enough she’d swear she could hear the gears whirring in Bora’s head. It was cute. She’d assumed that Bora knew, but maybe not.

“You don’t have to worry,” Siyeon said casually, crossing one ankle over her knee. “I”m blissfully single. But…” She paused, recalling their first conversation together.

“Jealousy looks good on you.”

“Good to know,” Bora said. She looked almost demure sitting at Siyeon’s feet, with her hands folded in her lap and her ponytail falling over one shoulder. She wasn’t meeting Siyeon’s eyes again, and Siyeon made a mental note to at some point ask her if that was the way she preferred it. Siyeon knew how _she_ felt when she was in “that mode,” but knowing how Bora felt couldn’t be anything but positive.

“So Minji calls you Singnie, but why Singnie _wolf_?”

“Heh, I just like wolves,” Siyeon said. 

“Okay, care to elaborate?”

Siyeon rolled her eyes, but grinned when Bora giggled.

“They’re beautiful creatures. Strong and deadly, but also… very sociable. And very family-oriented. They’re territorial. What’s theirs is theirs, and if something were to try to take that away, or try to hurt a member of their pack, it’s not going to end well. Doesn’t matter if it’s home or family or friends, the wolf will always protect what’s her own.”

“Like a CEO with her artists. Or… a Siyeon with her best friend and her puppy.”

Siyeon smiled affectionately, thinking of them all. “Yeah. Kind of like that.” 

She reached down and lightly ran her index finger over Bora’s chin. She thought she felt the other woman shiver.

“So you’ve told me about SuA, but what about Queen SuA? Are you the heir to some throne that I don’t know about?”

“Only if the throne is your lap.”

Siyeon stared, and Bora laughed, loud and stuttering, as if Siyeon’s shock was the funniest thing she’d ever seen. 

“Haven’t you ever been flirted with?”

“Of course I have!” Siyeon said defensively. She maybe wasn’t the most attractive person (that honor went to Bora in this room, and Minji outside it), but she wasn’t the ugliest, either. She’d had her fair share of being hit on. “You’re just a lot more direct than most.”

“I know what I like,” Bora said with a shrug, and now it was Siyeon’s turn to blush.

Bora liked her?

“To answer your question, I may be a submissive but I expect to be treated like a queen.”

“And how does submissive Queen SuA like to be treated?”

Siyeon felt like she was treading on extremely thin ice, but the urge to tease Bora, to give as good as she was getting with the flirting, was a little bit stronger than the voice in the back of Siyeon’s head telling her to stop before she went too far.

Bora’s pupils seemed to be blown wide; her lips parted and she chewed on her bottom lip as she looked at Siyeon. How could someone in a plaid shirt and blue pants, with her hair done up in what was now a messy ponytail, be so beautiful? It was mind-boggling.

“I like to be wanted,” she said softly. “I like to be needed. I want things to be expected of me, but I want to be able to expect things as well. I want to serve. I like making dinner, making sure my d-dominant has the foods she likes. That she has her suits ironed in the morning. I like this jacket by the way, but that suit you wore the other day, god. You’re gorgeous.”

“I… thank you.”

“I like to switch out my dominant’s toothbrush when I notice it’s gotten worn out, I like to make sure she’s tucked warm and happy into bed. I like to be put on my knees and told what a good girl I am. I like to be cuddled on her lap when I’ve behaved. Put over her lap when I haven’t behaved, and then cuddled again. I like order, but I like to be surprised. I want to feel like I’m her baby girl, and that no one else could ever be. Punished when I’m naughty, taken in hand when I get out of control, spoiled, and loved. That’s all.”

Siyeon felt as if her brain had melted, as if every neuron of _want_ had fired all at the same time and destroyed her ability to think in the process. Bora’s voice as she had spoken had taken on another intensity: pitched higher but determined, as if she’d recited these wants and needs to herself over and over. As if she was convincing herself that it was all what she deserved. Siyeon couldn’t deny that Bora did deserve it, every bit of it.

What she was trying to deny, though, sat clutching her suddenly trembling hands in her lap, was that she could very easily see herself as the one who tried to give Bora all of it, and more.

“Well…” It came out shaky, and Siyeon cleared her throat. “That mistress will be very lucky when she finds you.”

There was silence for a moment, then Bora shifted back up on her knees. She laid her hand on Siyeon’s thigh. Her skin was hot through the fabric of Siyeon’s pants.

“I’d rather have a daddy.”

Siyeon closed her eyes, letting the words wash over her. They warred with the other words that always echoed in Siyeon’s head, and try as she might for Bora’s words to win, Siyeon stood up. Bora’s hand slid away from her.

“Siyeon?”

“I need to go. Ah, I think one of the artists needs to talk to me,” she offered feebly.

“Oh. I didn’t hear your phone. And.. it’s Friday.”

Bora didn’t stand up; it somehow felt wrong to Siyeon to be towering over her. It felt wrong that she actually liked it. She wanted to sit back down, yet she wanted to stand up and look down at Bora, because a beautiful woman on her knees was _hot_ , and Kim Bora was the most beautiful woman Siyeon had ever met.

She wanted Bora to call her _that_ again, but the other words were too strong.

“Right, ah, you know how it is, every day’s a work day.” She tried to smile, but it didn’t happen.

“No, I don’t know how that is.” Now she sounded angry, and that was worse; Siyeon grimaced.

“Siyeon--”

“I have to go. I’m sorry, Bora. I’m… I’m just sorry.”

She left Bora still on the floor. Seulgi called after her as she rushed down the hallway, but Siyeon didn’t stop. She didn’t stop until she was across the club, down the hallway leading to the exit, then down the stairs into the darkened Friday night. She didn’t stop until she’d walked down the street to her car.

In her car, Siyeon rested her head on the steering wheel, trying not to think of how she had left Bora alone, on her knees, as she walked away.

She closed her eyes.

And tried to breathe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't test me unless you're prepared for what's next."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More tags have been added. Please heed them; things are getting more involved now and I don't want anyone to be triggered unawares.
> 
> We're not finished yet! I'm having so much fun writing this and reading everyone's comments. Thank you! I do try to reply to all comments but please don't be offended if I miss yours. I really appreciate all the love and kudos.

“You look a little worse for wear.”

Siyeon didn’t look up from the bar; she shook her head, drumming mindlessly on the wood with her fingertips.

She didn’t even know why she was  _ here _ . She didn’t want a drink, Yoohyeon had a fever and so Minji wasn’t in the mood for clubbing, and those “prospects” she’d had on her first visit to Insomnia two weeks ago had long dried up. She’d checked in the app just to see, when she’d arrived, but if QueenSua1994 was there, she was keeping it private.

It was just as well, Siyeon supposed. After she’d left Bora on her knees at the club that night, and after the panic had subsided, Siyeon had driven herself home. Normally it was the respite it should be: large and quiet but filled with all the comforts that Siyeon loved. That night though, everything had just felt cold.

She’d grabbed a king-sized bar of chocolate and fallen into bed without even changing her clothes, and didn’t bother answering her phone until later the next afternoon.

Minji hadn’t exactly appreciated that, but for once Siyeon couldn’t find it within herself to care. Even asleep she couldn’t seem to get Bora’s face out of her mind. Bora’s face, mixed with someone else’s words. It played itself over and over, like some sort of sadistic video, until she couldn’t tell where the voice stopped and Bora began.

Better to just go on with life and pretend Bora never existed. 

And yet, here she was again on a Friday night, but alone this time, except for Sunmi leaning on one elbow and studying her.

“How about some advice?”

“Oh, absolutely not,” Siyeon retorted. “Thinly disguised lectures have never been my favorite.”

“My lectures are never thinly disguised,” Sunmi said, and Siyeon snorted, finally looking up at her. Sunmi gave her a smile; she didn’t actually seem angry. More like sympathetic, and completely understanding.

“How about an ear, then? I’ve got two, I can lend you one for a while.”

“Psychotherapy at a bar while some dude is getting paddled on stage, what is my life right now?” Siyeon muttered.

“At least you don’t have to pay 300 an hour for this?”

“That’s a good point. How long have you owned this place?”

“Five years,” Sunmi answered. “Some nights it feels a lot longer though.”

“Yeah?”

Sunmi slid a bottle of water across to Siyeon; she smiled and raised it in tribute to the young woman on the opposite side of the bar.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love my club. I started it because I wanted people like me to have a place to go, where they wouldn’t be judged by who they were with or what they wanted to do with them.”

“You’ve been pretty successful at that,” Siyeon pointed out. “Minji and Yoohyeon love it here, and I’ve yet to find another club that vets its members the way yours does. It’s… pretty comforting.”

“That means a lot, I appreciate it. But then I have nights where some jerk on a power trip thinks being an alpha is actually a thing, and that any submissive should throw themselves at his feet with just a snap of his fingers. I’ve been trying to get rid of a guy like that for weeks.”

Siyeon made a face and took a sip of the water. “That’s disgusting. But I guess if that’s the only problem you’ve had, it’s done pretty well. And you met Seulgi here, or did you?”

“We were set up on a blind date. Some friends of mine said they knew a girl I might be interested in, but at the time I was so wrapped up in the club that I wasn’t even thinking about dating.”

“But?”

Sunmi leaned on the bar, an almost tender look on her face. “I walked into one of these rooms in my own club, and she was sitting on the couch. The cutest thing I’d ever seen, and  _ she’d _ forgotten we had a date. Messy ponytail, glasses, and a baseball shirt. I fell in love in a second. She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

It made Siyeon’s heart flutter to see someone so happy, exactly the way she felt when she was around Minji and Yoohyeon. And a little jealous, too, that she hadn’t found that for herself yet. 

“I hope to be as lucky as you and Seulgi someday. And as sickeningly cute as Minji and Yoohyeon.”

“Don’t worry, you will,” Sunmi declared, sounding as confident as Siyeon wished she felt.

“Bet you say that to all the dommes.”

She laughed, and Siyeon returned her grin. 

“I say it to subs, too. Anyone that I think might really need a pep talk.”

Just then, Seulgi came around the corner and whispered something quickly to Sunmi with a strange look on her face. Siyeon looked down at her water bottle as Sunmi murmured something back, brushing her thumb along Seulgi’s cheek in reassurance. Seulgi looked up at her mistress with adoration in her eyes, and nodded before she gave Siyeon a wink and left the bar area.

“I need to go take care of an issue. Listen, Siyeon, I don’t know if I believe in fate. But I do believe that there’s a person out there for everyone. You might have to try a few times, but if you just give up, you’ll never know.”

Siyeon nodded her head and thought for a moment, considering Sunmi's words. “You should be a motivational speaker. Come work for me, I have some artists who need to be motivated out of bed every day.”

“I like where I am,” Sunmi grinned, “And I have a very jealous pet.”

“I can see why she would be.” It was true; even in a loose flowered shirt and pretty demure skirt, Sunmi would turn heads just by the way she carried herself. Anybody would be lucky to be hers.

“But thank you, really. I’m a complete stranger and you’ve gone out of your way to encourage me. I really appreciate it.”

Sunmi moved from the bar and looked around at her club, then back at Siyeon. “Why don’t you invite her back to a room?”

“Huh? She’s not h-” 

She turned in the direction Sunmi was looking and, oh. Bora was standing at the foot of the stage, watching the scene; since her back was turned to her, Siyeon couldn’t see what she thought of it, but she wondered. Was it revulsion? Was it… need? The guy seemed to be completely at ease, almost blissful as he was released from the ropes that held him to the bench. Then he was hugged and actually nuzzled by… his dom, Siyeon guessed.

She turned away and looked down at her phone. QueenSua1994 was there. Her hand hovered over the Invite button. She lifted her head to glance at Sunmi, but the woman was already gone to handle whatever the “issue” was in her club.

She looked back to Bora. She shouldn’t do it, Siyeon told herself. She’d already tried, twice, and it hadn’t worked. But maybe she just hadn’t tried hard enough. At the very least, Siyeon felt like she owed Bora an apology.

Siyeon pressed the invite button.

She was placed back in the fourth room, but Siyeon didn’t even have time to take in the vague familiarity before there was a knock on the door; Bora entered before Siyeon answered.

She looked tired, Siyeon noted with a pang of sadness. For a moment she imagined that she could take Bora home and tuck her in bed, make her sleep until her eyes no longer were red and weak. 

“Bora, I--”

“This isn’t going to work.”

Siyeon stopped and watched as Bora began to pace in front of her, back and forth across the length of the small room. She was stiff, and the eyes that Siyeon thought had looked defeated now seemed to spark with unexpressed anger.

… it was a little hot, but it wasn’t the time to think of that, and so Siyeon took a step back.

“What were you going to say?” Bora asked quietly, running her fingers through her brown hair, and Siyeon shook her head.

“I was going to apologize, but say what you need to say.”

“It’s not going to work.” Bora’s fists were clenched, and Siyeon marveled at how someone so small could be so self-assured. “I thought it would, but… I can’t. I just can’t do it.”

Siyeon winced. She’d heard those words before. It wasn’t any easier, the second time around.

“I  _ want _ to,” Bora continued. “I thought we were both here for the same thing, I mean this is a kink club, right? I’ve been coming here for two months and you are the  _ first _ woman I’ve matched with to say that you liked to be called daddy. I thought that finally, maybe…” Bora trailed off with a laugh, but there was no humor in it. 

She should have looked away in shame, but instead Siyeon couldn’t tear her gaze away from Bora’s face. If this was going to be the last time they saw each other she at least wanted to have a memory of the tiny woman in her black, off-the-shoulder shirt, of her red lips as she spoke.

Even if it was to tell Siyeon how  _ utterly _ she had screwed up.

“I like you,” Bora said, and Siyeon smiled a little. “Who wouldn’t, you’re so pretty. And I love talking to you. But I’m not here to just  _ talk _ .”

That was true, Siyeon thought. Bora could’ve found a million other women, just like her, in a coffee shop somewhere. But she was  _ here _ , for a reason.

“You’re a great person, Siyeon, and I know you’ll make someone really happy. But I also know what I want. I’m a  _ submissive.  _ I want someone who  _ puts _ me on my knees, a daddy who  _ punishes _ me when I get out of line.”

Bora glanced at Siyeon sharply, who shrank a little away from the brown eyes that almost seemed to pierce through whatever kind of feeble armor Siyeon had tried to surround herself with.

“And maybe I barely know you, but I’m pretty sure you’ve been wanting to do more than just pull my hair.”

So this was what it felt like to be called out, Siyeon thought. But she knew she couldn’t deny it. How many times in the past few days had she tossed and turned in her bed, trying hard not to imagine various scenarios of dominating Bora? She couldn’t  _ stop _ thinking about all the things she’d like to do to her. Not when she was at home, trying to sleep; not when she was at work, trying to listen to her accountant drone on about the year’s profit.

She wanted more, and she wanted it, in whatever shape it became, with Bora.

“So I’m sorry,” Bora said, and her voice, strong up to this point, faltered. “I’m sorry that I’m not what you wanted--”

“No!” Siyeon snapped forcefully, the very idea of Bora thinking Siyeon didn’t like her in return making her feel sick to the pit of her stomach. “That’s not it at all. Bora, you are  _ beautiful _ and I- when you’re submissive you’re  _ amazing _ . But I--”

“You’re just not that into me,” Bora nodded, staring at something on the wall behind Siyeon’s head. “And that’s okay, I get it. It happens.”

“That’s not what’s happening here.” Siyeon sighed, and slowly reached out with her hand. When Bora didn’t move away, Siyeon took it and squeezed it gently. Time to find some nerve, she told herself. She gave Bora a lopsided smile.

“I owe you an apology. I’m sorry that I haven’t been able to do what we want, the whole reason we’re at this club. I left you unsatisfied, and believe me, I don’t like knowing that I left a woman unsatisfied.”

Bora laughed a little, which emboldened Siyeon, and she continued to speak. “I also have an explanation, but you don’t have to listen to that. If you want to leave and never be in a room with me again, that’s fine too. I respect your decision.”

They were quiet for a long moment. Finally, softly, “I’m listening.”

“There was… someone,” Siyeon said, her own voice fading to barely a whisper. She didn’t want to speak the recollection too loudly; it hurt too much to draw it out in the open anyway. “A few years ago. We met at a karaoke bar.”

Siyeon stopped, unsure of how much she wanted to say, but more concerned with what Bora would want to hear.

Then Bora squeezed her hand. “Go on.”

Siyeon looked down at their hands, at the fingers that had become interlocked. “It’s always fun at first,” she admitted. “There’s that whole initial attraction, and the dating, and the sex was pretty great.” She blushed and rolled her eyes at herself.

“She didn’t mind if I tied her up. She was going to let me spank her but then she said it seemed too violent. Then she said she didn’t feel comfortable with blindfolds, and then after that, suddenly, tying her up made her feel unsafe. So we went back to just pretty basic, vanilla sex. Which was fine, and I tried to ignore the things I liked to do. I never want to make anyone feel unsafe. Maybe I loved her, I don’t know.”

She hesitated, and wiped the back of her other hand across her eyes. Siyeon laughed ruefully.

“And then one night when we were going at it, I slipped up. Pulled her hair and told her that she needed to ask daddy for permission to come.”

Bora led them both over to the couch and gestured for Siyeon to sit down, sitting next to her as she did so, without releasing Siyeon’s hand.

“What happened?”

Siyeon was quiet again, reliving everything in her head. She could remember the feel of the sheets against her skin, the hot and sticky way they clung to her when she’d realized what she’d said. The way her girlfriend’s eyes had stared up at her, confused and… horrified.

“She pushed me off of her. I tried to tell her I was sorry but she got up and started putting her clothes on and I’m standing there like some lovesick  _ idiot _ trying to explain myself, and she says....”

Siyeon pulled her hand out of Bora’s grasp and held both of her own close to her body. She closed her eyes.

_ “Just let me explain…” _

_ “I don’t want an explanation. It’s not going to work. I thought it would, but… I can’t. I just can’t do it.” _

_ “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. It won’t happen again.” _

_ “You know when we first started dating I thought you were cute, and I thought hey if I could get a hot girlfriend  _ and _ a record deal, I’d be golden. But this isn’t normal. This is perverted, and I’m not going to play a kid in your twisted sexual fantasies. It’s sick.  _ You’re _ sick.” _

“Siyeon, you’re not--”

“And then,” Siyeon interrupted, getting up from the couch and moving to the far side of the room, not looking at Bora.

“After she left, I-I got a message.”

“What kind of message?”

Siyeon’s breath hitched, and she turned so that Bora wouldn’t be able to see her tears. 

“She sent a text and asked if I wanted Korea to know that the cherished Lee daughter and respected CEO of Full Moon Entertainment liked to tie women up and spank them, to abuse them and make them call her daddy in bed.”

She heard Bora gasp, and then felt the light touch of Bora’s hand against the small of her back. Siyeon didn’t move from her position facing the wall.

“She told me to transfer 50 million won to her that night. She said that since I hadn’t given her a record deal I  _ owed her _ in exchange for her silence. Pay up, or by the time the sun rose all the gossip sites would know just what a pervert I am.”

“What did you do?”

Siyeon shrugged and turned around; Bora was looking up at her, but the tears made it difficult for Siyeon to read the expression on her face.

“What else could I have done?” she asked, hating the broken tone in her voice. 

“Bring that shame on my family, on my  _ father _ and everything he worked so hard for? Have my kids thrown out and their contracts disintegrated like confetti because of my own stupidity? To be gay here is one thing, Bora, but to be  _ me _ and to like  _ that _ ...”

She covered her face for a moment; she felt Bora’s fingers brush over hers before the young woman pulled Siyeon’s hands away and held them in hers.

“I paid her out of my own pocket,” Siyeon explained bitterly. “I couldn’t let anything be traced back to the business. Money that I had kept away in case my parents needed to be cared for. Or maybe a vacation… a wife, a family.”

Bora’s gentle hands in Siyeon’s tightened; Siyeon allowed herself to be led back to the couch, and Bora sat next to her, so close that their arms were touching.

“I couldn’t stop looking over my shoulder. I had to check all the gossip sites every morning to make sure… Minji finally forced me to quit. I wasn’t sleeping, I didn’t want to eat. Every day for almost a year I was terrified that I was going to lose it all.”

Siyeon hesitated and wiped her eyes again; she stared down at her lap, at the hands that were still tightly holding to hers. They were so tiny, Siyeon thought, but the grip was so strong.

“I haven’t heard from her since, but I swore that I was never going to do anything like this again. And if I did somehow get the balls to try again, I would  _ never _ make anyone call me daddy.” She laughed, at herself and how ridiculous she’d been.

“But it was never just a bedroom thing for me, you know? I know what I want, and what I  _ need _ . It’s never been just about getting my rocks off. And this is going to sound pathetic, but.. I’m  _ lonely _ . So Minji suggested the club.”

Finally she did look up, and it nearly took Siyeon’s breath away to see the kind, pained way that Bora was looking at her. “Then you came into the room, and you called me daddy. And I got scared.”

“You got scared,” Bora repeated.

“You got down on your knees and you’re so perfect, Bora, you’re such a good girl when you’re not trying to goad me into dominating you.”

Bora yelled in indignation, and Siyeon laughed. “Don’t act like you don’t know what you’re doing. I  _ want _ to, Bora. I would love to see where something might take us, but I understand if  _ I’m _ not what  _ you _ want. I’m kind of a mess. And… I’m still scared.”

Bora stood up, and Siyeon knew it was all over. Well, she had done her best. She had apologized, and she had explained. It wasn’t Bora’s fault that Siyeon wasn’t the one she wanted.

But then Bora took both of Siyeon’s hands in hers yet again, holding them gently, as she knelt onto the floor in front of her. Almost instinctively Siyeon opened her legs, and Bora positioned herself between them.

“I’m so sorry,” Bora murmured. She lifted Siyeon’s hands to her lips, kissing each of them in turn; Siyeon sniffled as a tear rolled down her cheek. This time she didn’t pull away.

“It’s okay to be scared. I don’t see how you wouldn’t be, after everything you’ve been through. Siyeon, you’re  _ not _ sick. You’re  _ not _ a pervert. You didn’t deserve to be treated that way, called those things.  _ Blackmailed _ .”

“I know. At least I think I do. I’m trying.”

“Siyeon.” She looked down when she felt Bora’s hand touch her cheek. Bora smiled at her, her thumb stroking over Siyeon’s skin.

“You worked so hard to keep her safe. Then your family, and the kids in your company. But  _ you _ deserve to feel safe, too. I’m scared, too, but… I really want you to feel safe with me.”

“You deserve to have all the things you want,” Siyeon said. “I don’t know what I can give you, but I’d like to try again, if you’d let me.”

Bora’s smile was wide; she nuzzled into Siyeon’s stomach with a soft sigh by way of answer. The tension Siyeon had been holding in her own body faded, and she rested her hand on top of Bora’s head.

“Tell me about your day.”

She wanted to forget about the past, about everything except Bora, here, now.

“What do you want to know about it?” Bora murmured, sounding lazy and secure. Siyeon chuckled, and continued to stroke her hair.

“Anything and everything. What you did, who you talked to, what you had for lunch.”

“I went to the studio to practice, I talked to Gahyeon and read her a naptime story over the phone, and I had spicy noodles for lunch.”

“Sounds like a good day.”

“It wasn’t too shitty.”

Siyeon felt herself tense up again. She wasn’t a prude, by any sense of the word - or she wouldn’t be at a BDSM club, for one thing - but she’d been brought up not to swear, and it was one of her pet peeves. And she  _ had _ been reprimanding Bora for it, but this time… this time was different.

This time, she’d committed to more than just pulling hair. Could she do it? Siyeon asked herself. Could she let herself jump, and see where they both landed? She paused, but only for a moment.

“Ah,” Siyeon warned, thumping Bora’s head with her index finger. “We are not starting out with the swearing. That’s one.”

Bora pulled away and looked at Siyeon, a smirk toying with the corner of her lips. “What happens when I get to three?”

Siyeon’s mouth went dry at the not-so-subtle challenge; she had her work cut out for her, she realized. Not that she hadn’t known it already, really; it was part of the reason she hadn’t been able to stop talking to Bora. She thought again, fighting down the worry; what  _ was _ going to happen when she got to three?

Siyeon reached out to take Bora’s chin firmly in her hand. “Be good,” she said, letting her voice pitch lower than usual. Bora’s eyes widened and she unconsciously licked her lips, and Siyeon smirked herself.

“If you get to three, you’re in for some tears over my lap, is that understood?”

It occurred to Siyeon that maybe jumping straight to that wasn’t in their best interest, but she knew perfectly well it’s what Bora wanted, and Siyeon would be crazy if she didn’t admit how much she wanted that as well. She felt Bora tremble in her hand though, and Siyeon let go of her chin to cup her cheek.

“I understand,” Bora said quietly, her eyes casting down for a moment before they rose up to meet Siyeon’s again. “I’ll behave, Siyeon.”

“Good,” Siyeon praised, even though she knew there wasn’t any earthly way that Kim Bora was going to behave now. It made her nervous, because she hadn’t really, seriously, spanked anyone before, least of all someone who potentially shared her same enjoyment. But Bora  _ did share _ her enjoyment, so...

“How was  _ your _ day?” Bora asked, leaning into Siyeon again. 

Siyeon hummed, wrapping her arms around Bora’s slight frame. It was new, this needing to feel, to touch Bora, and Siyeon wondered if it had been anyone else, would she be reacting the same way? She held Minji or Yoohyeon’s hands, a lot, but it had never seemed like a necessity. Not like this.

Plus as much as she loved both Minji and Yoohyeon, neither of them were as soft as Bora.

“It was good,” Siyeon said, “but now it’s better.”

“I appreciate the compliment, but that’s a very vague answer. May I have a bit more detail, please?”

“You may, though there’s not much more to tell,” Siyeon admitted. “I got up, moped, went to work, moped, talked to Minji, she told me to stop moping and do something, I moped, came here. Now I’m not moping.”

Bora laughed, staring at Siyeon in a disbelieving way that was adorable, and she shook her head. “A beautiful woman like you should never mope, so I’m glad the day is better.”

“You  _ are _ quite a little flirt.”

“No, I’m honest.”

“Well, as long as we’re being honest, I don’t think I’ve met anyone as pretty as you.”

She was rewarded with Bora’s blush, and Siyeon grinned. 

As skittish as she was about a new relationship, or whatever this turned out to be, this was one of the parts she enjoyed the most. The shyness, the flirtation, putting it all out there in the open, in this room at least. If they couldn’t be open in public, since South Korea still held fast to its antiquated ideas about LGBT, they had a place to go where their feelings could be their own, unhidden. 

“A lot of people have called me pretty.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Siyeon said. She leaned against the couch, one arm laid along the back, and surveyed Bora casually. Did she want Siyeon to be jealous? Siyeon was inexperienced in a lot of ways, and not just in BDSM, but she was quickly learning that Bora took a particular pleasure in baiting her. If there were buttons, Siyeon figured, Bora would find out which they were and push every single one of them.

She’d get what she wanted, Siyeon reasoned, but she wasn’t going to rise to the occasion that quickly. Bora liked to challenge, and Siyeon… 

Siyeon liked to tease.

Let the other woman squirm in her anticipation for a while.

Bora had sat back on her heels, which Siyeon didn’t mind. She wasn’t too much of a stickler for posing, and she hoped they had more than enough time for her to work out the best way she liked Bora on her knees. Right now, she just liked Bora on her knees, seeing the girl bite her lower lip as she studied Siyeon.

“Have you done this a lot?” Siyeon asked suddenly.

“It depends on what you mean by ‘this,’” Bora said, her tone cautious. “If you’re asking ‘so, come here often?’, no, I don’t. Like I said I’ve only been coming here a couple months, and you’re the third person I’ve matched up with.”

“... how were the other two?”

Bora smirked. “They weren’t you.”

“Keep it up, sweet talker,” Siyeon said. Her fingers toyed with the silken strands of Bora’s hair. “I guess I meant how long have you been submissive? Like years, or…”

“You could just ask how many people I’ve fucked, you know.”

“Excuse me?” Siyeon yanked on Bora’s hair, hard enough that she could hear the girl hiss through her teeth. “That’s  _ two _ , and I’d never be rude enough to just ask you how many sexual partners you’ve had. That’s none of my business, and it doesn’t matter to me anyway.”

She didn’t let go of Bora’s hair, instead tipping the girl’s head back even farther. “You have one more chance, Bora. Don’t test me unless you’re prepared for what’s next.”

“I’m not just prepared, I’m  _ hoping _ ,” Bora snapped back, and Siyeon had to resist covering her face with her hand.

This was far more than she had bargained for, and precisely why she was asking Bora questions. Siyeon was woefully inadequate when it came to the young woman at her feet, that much she knew, but she wasn’t actually going to admit that she had  _ performance anxiety _ .

“Behave,” she said again sternly. “And answer the question, I don’t like to be kept waiting.”

“I’m sorry, Siyeon. I haven’t been doing this long, anyway; it was a lot easier to realize I was bisexual than it was to understand just how much I like to serve someone. I’ve had partners. None of them worked out, but it helped me learn what I liked and what I don’t.”

“Like being tied up?”

“That’s not a question I’m going to answer right now.”

“Of course,” Siyeon said, inwardly kicking herself. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Bora pressed one small hand against the inside of Siyeon’s thigh, light and warm. “I’m not uncomfortable. There are just some topics that are off-limits right now.”

“Speaking of limits, what’s your safe word?”

Bora drew back a little, obviously shocked. “Safe word?”

“Mm-hm.” She covered Bora’s hand with hers, stroking her thumb over her knuckles. “What will you say when you want me to stop?”

“I- promise you won’t laugh?”

“I won’t laugh,” Siyeon said. She was suddenly struck with just how badly she wanted to kiss Bora; she leaned forward and touched her lips to her forehead. It was the closest she would dare right now, but Bora’s bright smile at the gesture made it worth it.

“It’s ‘elephant.’”

Siyeon stared, and Bora made a face at her. “You said you wouldn’t laugh.”

“I’m not laughing!” Siyeon said quickly. “It’s an unusual safe word, that’s all.”

“I like elephants,” Bora said, and this time Siyeon did laugh, at the woman’s defensive tone. Unable to help herself, she kissed her forehead again, then sat back and grew serious.

“If you need me to slow down with something, I expect you to say ‘yellow,’ is that understood?”

Bora shifted back up on her knees. “Yes, Siyeon.”

“Good girl. If you want me to stop anything I’m doing, I expect you to say ‘elephant.’ If you say ‘elephant,’ I  _ will _ stop. And I won’t be angry. I don’t  _ ever _ want to force you into anything. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Siyeon.” She put her hand back on Siyeon’s leg. “Try to stop worrying so much.”

“Who said I was worried?” The look Bora gave her told Siyeon that she was as see-through as glass, but she could at least  _ attempt _ to know what she was doing.

“We’ll learn together, right?” Bora asked, the softness of her voice reassuring and hopeful.

It was too early to think she’d found the perfect submissive, Siyeon knew, but Bora was pretty close already.

“Tell me what I just said so that I know you heard, Bora.”

“If I need you to slow down, I’ll say ‘yellow.’ If I need you to stop, I’ll say ‘elephant.” You’ll stop, and you won’t be mad.”

“Good girl,” Siyeon praised again. It wasn’t quite “baby girl,” and she didn’t know how ready she’d ever be to say that, but Siyeon was beginning to notice how even the faintest of praise made Bora relax on her knees. She looked dreamy, almost sleepy, and it was… adorable.

She pulled Bora gently back to her stomach, holding her hand against the back of the woman’s head. “Are you tired?” she asked quietly.

“Mm, no. Just relieved.”

“About?”

“This. You. You weren’t the only one who moped today.”

“How can you mope when you had spicy noodles?”

Bora laughed, nuzzling her face into the fabric of Siyeon’s clothes. “They were nice. This is nicer.”

This was nicer, Siyeon thought to herself. Part of her wondered if Bora was just  _ really _ good at flattery, but the flattery also seemed sincere, as if there was complete seriousness behind her flirty nature. Or just a complete eagerness to please. Maybe even a desire to be considered good enough, but that was getting too far inside Bora’s head without her permission and Siyeon tried not to make assumptions if she could help it.

Still, there was something so endearing about just how clingy Bora was, how quickly she tried to reassure Siyeon while also probably getting exactly what she wanted as well. It was as if there was an invisible string that Bora kept tugging, drawing Siyeon inevitably closer to her.

Maybe too much, too soon, but for the first time in a long time, Siyeon didn’t feel like she needed therapy for her desires. For the first time, that desire was Bora, and Siyeon didn’t want to ignore it.

They were quiet for a bit, Siyeon lulled into comfort by the feeling of Bora softly breathing against her stomach. She kept her hand on Bora’s head, occasionally giving her a light scratch with her nails, and smiled when the touch caused Bora to make a low, contented noise, to cuddle closer into her.

“Such a snuggly girl,” Siyeon said, a note of fondness in her voice. Really, if this was all they ever did, she thought it would be enough. 

Almost.

Bora murmured and for a moment Siyeon thought she actually had fallen asleep. “What perfume do you wear?” the other woman said, her own voice like a purr, and Siyeon shivered. Oh, she liked that tone.

“It’s just something Minji gave me for my birthday. Like it?”

“Mm-hm. God, you smell so fuck-” Bora gasped and pulled away, staring up at Siyeon with wide, shocked eyes.

This hadn’t been a challenge, Siyeon realized, even as she stiffened and her hand dropped away from Bora’s head. She hadn’t sworn purposely; it had just slipped out. Bora wasn’t smirking at her; in fact, she looked ashamed, and fearful, and Siyeon’s heart sank.

The idea of punishing Bora was a lot different when she knew it was what Bora wanted. Now she knew she’d have to punish Bora for misbehaving without meaning to, and somehow, that hurt.

But this is why they were here, right? They were here because they wanted the same things, even if… it was all confusing, and Siyeon’s head was beginning to spin. Bora wanted spankings; Siyeon wanted to spank her. Bora hadn’t meant to misbehave; Siyeon didn’t want to have to punish her.

Siyeon had set the rules, though. And they had been broken. She heaved a sigh and looked down at Bora.

“How many chances were you given, Bora?”

“Three, Siyeon.”

“And how many chances did you waste?”

“Three, I’m sorry, Siyeon.”

Bora wasn’t looking at her; her head was down, her back straight, and her hands held tightly behind her. 

She was  _ beautiful _ in submission, Siyeon thought.

“I told you that you’d be in for some tears over my lap if you disobeyed me, Bora.”

“Yes, Siyeon, you did.”

“And yet you disobeyed me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m sure you are.” Siyeon glanced around the room; there was a chair but she was so nervous she could imagine herself flipping Bora over, so the couch would have to do. She considered the hairbrush that lay on the shelf against the wall, but if this was going to be their first time, Siyeon wanted it to be with the intimacy of her hand. She didn’t know what Bora would prefer, but for now, it would be skin on skin.

“Stand up,” she said to Bora, and watched as the woman did as she was told immediately. She still wouldn’t look at Siyeon, her hands now worrying the hem of the button-up shirt she wore. She no longer seemed flirty or filled with that bravado that Siyeon was slowly coming to know; she seemed… small.

“You were given three chances to behave, and you squandered all three chances. What do you think is going to happen to you now, Bora?”

“I’m going to be punished.”

“You’re going to be spanked,” Siyeon clarified. “Pants down, Bora, to your ankles.”

She saw that Bora’s hands were trembling as she unbuttoned her pants and drew them down. She was wearing flowered underwear, and Siyeon smiled at the innocence of it. 

“Come here.”

She had to shuffle because of her pants down around her ankles, and Siyeon wanted to laugh, but she schooled her features into sternness as she regarded Bora in front of her. She kept her eyes on Bora’s as Siyeon hooked her fingers into the woman’s panties and slid them down over her thighs. She kept her thoughts away from the smoothness of Bora’s skin, and the patch of dark hair at her center. 

“One thing we will learn together, Bora, is that I want a good girl who behaves. And if she doesn’t behave, she’ll be punished. I won’t always use spankings; I might have some rather creative punishments in store for you if you’re naughty. You don’t want to be naughty all the time, do you?”

There was a pause, and then, “Would you like me to answer that honestly, or answer it with what you would like to hear?” Siyeon scoffed, and Bora grinned cheekily at her.

“You never know,” Siyeon said drily, “it might be the same thing after all. But this time, you misbehaved, and this time, I’m disappointed.”

Something happened when Siyeon said those two words; it was as if she watched Bora shrink before her very eyes, a devastated look on her face. Challenge or not, and Siyeon still wasn’t sure that it hadn’t been a challenge, it was nonetheless clear that submissive Bora couldn’t stand the idea that she’d disappointed someone. Siyeon filed that tidbit away for later use. Once again she didn’t have time to think about the psychology of the young woman in front of her; now she had to actually take action, even if the idea of doing it terrified her.

Siyeon sat up straight, and smoothed her pants with her hands to try to stop their trembling. She was the dominant one; she had to be assertive, and confident. She had to be  _ harsh _ , just for a little while. And then after, she could be comforting.

“Over my lap, please, Bora,” she said.

“I’m really sorry, Siyeon,” Bora said again, even as she did as she was told. She positioned herself across Siyeon’s thighs on the couch; Bora folded her arms in front of her and laid her head on them.

“I know, Bora. Maybe after this you’ll be more careful.”

“I will. Do… Do you want me to count?” Bora’s voice was small and scared; once again Siyeon’s heart broke a little.

“If I want you to do something, I’ll tell you, Bora. You don’t have to count. Just think about how this spanking is a reminder that I expect nothing less than obedience, is that understood?”

“Yes, Siyeon.”

Siyeon placed her hand on Bora’s ass, feeling its soft, warm roundness. She imagined it turning cherry red under her hand, imagined the literal  _ tears _ she was hopefully about to cause, and she sighed once.

She didn’t want to do this. And yet, she wanted this, all of it, so much.

In the back of her mind she heard the words again. 

_ This is perverted. It’s sick.  _ You’re  _ sick. _

Siyeon closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Bora’s words drowned out the others.

_ You’re not perverted. You’re not sick. You deserve to feel safe, too _ .

The first smack caused both of the women to jump: Bora from the sting, no doubt, and Siyeon from the sound reverberating in the small room. She watched the redness of her fingerprints bloom against Bora’s skin, and Siyeon wondered if it would be wrong to think it was beautiful. She struck again, not knowing if she should be delicate, and again, not knowing if she should be harsh.

But she didn’t stop. Again and again she spanked Bora, finding a rhythm and a sharpness that would leave a feeling of tiny little needles in its wake. She varied her blows: from the fullest part of Bora’s ass to the thickness of the back of her thighs. She never changed her speed, never smacked too long in the same spot, wanting to ensure that Bora might be able to sit down after this, but it wasn’t going to be exactly comfortable.

It didn’t take long before Siyeon’s efforts were rewarded with a first sniffle, with Bora squirming over her lap. “We’re not done yet, Bora,” Siyeon warned. “I want to make sure that it’s sealed in your skin just how much I do not accept disobedience. Have I made myself clear?”

“Yes, Siyeon.” Bora’s voice was muffled from her face being pressed into her hands, and the sound of what Siyeon guessed were tears.

Siyeon was scared of going too far, but she was also scared of not going far enough, so she kept spanking, never letting up strength or letting up speed. Bora’s ass and thighs began to turn a bright shade of pink, and Siyeon at last heard the first loud, gasping sob. She spanked a few more seconds, listening to Bora cry over her lap, and then stopped.

She placed her hand onto Bora’s back to signal it was over, and hoped Bora wouldn’t be able to feel how hard she herself was trembling. Siyeon’s first instinct was to gather the woman up in her arms for comfort, but she didn’t.

Instead, “Get up,” she said sharply. “Do not pull up your clothes, and do not touch your bottom, is that clear?”

“Yes, Siyeon.” Bora scrambled off her lap, still crying, and Siyeon smiled a little when the girl's panties slipped further down her thighs and over her knees.

“Do you think you should say anything to me right now, Bora?”

“Y-yes,” Bora said, but she really  _ was _ crying and Siyeon wondered if she’d even be able to get anything out.

“I disobeyed you after you gave me so many chances to behave. I’m so sorry, Siyeon. I’ll be better.”

“Thank you for your apology.” Siyeon glanced around the room; her eyes fell on the corner and she almost smiled.

“Down on your knees, Bora. Hands behind your head.”

The submissive woman again did as she was told, immediately. Tears still rolled down her cheeks.

“Over to that corner to think about how you’re going to improve your behavior from now on. I’ll call you back when your time is through.”

“Yes, Siyeon.”

Siyeon almost laughed at how awkwardly the girl had to shuffle on her knees with her hands behind her head and her pants and panties tangled up around her legs and ankles. But she did, and straightened herself up at the corner with perfect posture, even as she still cried.

The fact that she was still crying worried Siyeon; had she been too hard? Had she hurt her too much? Or was this just the mindset Bora had after punishment? Was sending her to the corner going to make her feel worse? Or would it give her time to collect herself, to think about what the spanking and everything that had led up to it meant?

Siyeon didn’t know any of that; all she knew was that the spanking was one thing, the real test would be how she handled the aftermath. She sat on the couch and tried to calm her nerves by quickly checking her text messages. There weren’t any, which was just as well; she didn’t think she’d be able to answer anything coherently right now. 

She used the timer on her phone to count out two minutes; she canceled it before the alarm could go off and startle Bora; Siyeon laid the phone to the side.

“Bora,” she called softly. “Stand up and pull up your pants. Come back over here, please.”

There were still sniffles, and Siyeon was really starting to panic now. But she had to be steady; she had zero practice at this but Siyeon knew from reading and exploring that the worst thing to do would be to freak out and leave a submissive in a fragile state, uncomforted. 

She was  _ not _ going to run. Not this time.

Bora came over and stood in front of Siyeon, looking down as a steady stream of tears dripped off her face and onto the floor below. Siyeon had intended to give her another lecture about the importance of following rules, but never mind that. All she wanted to do was  _ hold _ her. 

“Come here,” Siyeon said, and opened her arms. 

Bora moved to kneel, and Siyeon reached to grab her arms. 

“No, Bora, come here.”

She drew the tiny girl into her lap, smiling sadly when the girl had to shift to find a comfortable way to sit. She was stiff, Siyeon realized, and now she was more than ever convinced that she’d done something wrong. It made her want to cry herself; she wrapped her arms around Bora and pulled her gently so that Bora’s head was tucked under her chin. She could fix this, Siyeon thought. She’d made a mistake, but they were learning. Together.

She kissed the top of Bora’s head, rubbing her back, and was pained to hear the girl’s tears begin anew. Siyeon started to pull away. “I’m so sorry, I hurt you, I was too hard, I didn’t mean to.”

“No!” Bora clung to her, burrowing herself deeper into Siyeon, her face pressed into Siyeon’s neck. Siyeon had stiffened, but now she relaxed, holding Bora close and rubbing her back again. 

“Don’t leave,” Bora mumbled; she sat up slightly so that she could look at Siyeon. “Please don’t leave… daddy?”

There was so much fear in her eyes; so much hope, and Siyeon wondered just what had happened to Kim Bora that she was desperate not to be left. 

More of Bora’s words began to echo in Siyeon’s mind.

_ “...you are the  _ first _ woman I’ve matched with to say that you liked to be called daddy. I thought that finally, maybe…” _

She swore she’d never make someone call her daddy again. But Bora hadn’t been forced; she’d said it herself, looking at Siyeon and knowing exactly what she wanted.

And Siyeon knew exactly what  _ she _ wanted, staring in Bora’s eyes and seeing her same desires mirrored there.

She pulled Bora closer.

“It’s okay, baby girl. Daddy’s got you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I mean, if that’s something you’d like to do we can definitely talk about it. … Is that something you want?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boundaries, bonding, and... grinding. Things are getting heated.
> 
> (I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I've had/am having a big bout of writer's block, but I really appreciate all the kind words on Twitter and in the comments. I now have a Twitter @depravedblink so please come say hi.) I hope this chapter is worth the wait.)

_ “It’s okay, baby girl. Daddy’s got you.” _

It felt, for a moment, as if the world had stopped. Her breath, Bora’s breath. The words hung in the air then drifted away like sparkling specks of dust, and Siyeon wondered.

If this was her last chance, would she regret it?

Then Bora’s arms came up to wrap around Siyeon’s neck, holding tightly; the world began to spin again on its axis, and Siyeon realized, no. No, she’d never regret it. Not when Bora was pressed into her and Siyeon could rest her cheek against the top of the young woman’s head.

They were quiet for a bit, Siyeon just content to hold Bora. She ran her hand over the smaller woman’s back, and felt her trembling.

“Are you all right?” she asked softly.

“Mm-hm.”

Siyeon smiled, and dropped a kiss to Bora’s head. “Use words, baby girl. I want to make sure.”

She was disappointed when Bora pulled away to look at her, but Siyeon was also enchanted by the haziness in her eyes, the dreamy way she was smiling at her, even as she was shaking in her arms. 

“My a- butt hurts.”

Siyeon laughed loudly and gave Bora a squeeze. “Good save. I wouldn’t have had any problem putting you back over my knee.”

“Yeah, I was right about you.”

“Right about what?”

“Your hand does give a good smack.” Bora pouted at her.

Siyeon grinned. “You were aiming to find out anyway.” She winked at Bora, then looked seriously into her eyes.

“Are you all right?” she asked again.

Bora was silent for a moment, just looking at her, her eyes darting from Siyeon’s own to her lips and back again.

“It’s a lot,” Bora finally admitted, letting out a breath shakily. “I came in here to ‘break up’ with you, not to get spanked.”

“Yeah, the granny panties kind of gave that away.”

“ _ Ya _ !” Bora shoved at Siyeon’s shoulder, glaring at her before laughing. “Maybe if you’re good I’ll let you see the ones I wear when I’m not trying to just be comfortable.”

“Oh, really?” Siyeon said, raising an eyebrow and desperately trying not to think of what underwear Bora would - or  _ wouldn’t _ \- wear. It didn’t work, causing her to clear her throat, and Bora to give her a knowing look.

“But… yes, I’m all right, Daddy.” It was interesting to watch how Bora blushed when she said that word, how she bit her lip and couldn’t seem to look directly at Siyeon. It was such a contrast with the loud, flirtatious other side of her, and it fascinated Siyeon.

“Things have ended in a way I didn’t think they would; so I’m really surprised. I do feel a little dizzy though, adrenaline, I guess.”

“On my shoulder,” Siyeon instructed, her hand pressing lightly on the back of Bora’s head until the young woman did so, nuzzling her face into the side of Siyeon’s neck. ”Do you need anything to eat or drink? There’s water over there; I can get it for you.”

“No, I just need to stay here for a minute, if that’s okay.”

“More than okay,” Siyeon affirmed, holding Bora tightly. Her own head was spinning; she wondered if she’d be able to make sense of what had happened tonight anytime soon. More than anything, Siyeon was amazed that she had told Bora everything about what happened. Minji and Yoohyeon were the only ones who knew, but they were her most trusted friends in the world.

Though they’d “bared” themselves to one another, Siyeon and Bora were still in reality complete strangers.

She felt a hand stroke through her hair, once, twice, and Siyeon let out a sigh, closing her eyes and leaning into the touch.

“Are  _ you _ all right?” Bora murmured against her skin, and Siyeon shivered.

“Me?”

“Yes, you. ‘I want to make sure,’” she repeated Siyeon’s words back to her. 

Bora’s hand continued to run through Siyeon’s hair, and Siyeon remembered her words from earlier.

_ I really want you to feel safe with me _ .

It brought tears to Siyeon’s eyes, and she sniffled. Bora sat up immediately, worriedly staring at her. She reached up her hands and brushed the few tears that fell away with her thumbs. Siyeon smiled at her and laughed, embarrassed at being so emotional.

“I’m all right,” she assured. “It’s just… it’s a lot, like you said. I came in here expecting you to leave and never come back. I didn’t… expect to spank you, and you to be okay with it.”

“More than okay.” Bora touched Siyeon’s cheek. “Did I do something wrong to make you cry?”

“No, no, not at all,” Siyeon hurried to say. “It’s just…”

“It’s just what?”

“It’s just nice to have someone ask,” she said, shrugging.

“Well.” Bora’s chest puffed up and she looked at Siyeon with that smirk on her face. “ _ Are _ you all right?”

“I feel a little overwhelmed,” she confessed, but hastened to add, “in a good way. I don’t feel like I’m doing something…  _ wrong _ , with you. And you’re being a lot nicer than any submissive should be, given our first two… I don’t know what to call them. Dates? Encounters? Sessions?”

“How about you call them forgotten?” Bora said. She laid her head back onto Siyeon’s shoulder. “I was going to give up on you after tonight, but I’m glad I didn’t.”

“I’m glad you didn’t either.” Siyeon kissed the top of her head again, then nuzzled her cheek. “Thank you.”

“I should be thanking you.”

“For what?” Siyeon asked softly.

“Shouldn’t naughty girls thank their daddies for spanking them and helping them to be good?”

Siyeon made a face. “I think the apology is more important than the thanks. Plus, I’m honestly not too sure if you learned the  _ appropriate _ lesson.”

More like she’d learned how to get exactly what she wanted from Siyeon, and Siyeon rolled her eyes at herself. She was going to end up being more of a pushover than even Minji, if that was possible.

Bora’s light chuckle against her neck told Siyeon that she was one hundred percent correct in her assumption, but the woman in her arms was no longer trembling, which made Siyeon take a breath and relax in turn.

“Whatever I’d like you to say or do, I’ll tell you, all right? That way you don’t have to question if I want you to do something. You don’t have to worry about anything, just let me take the lead.”

“You’re not going to make me ask you if I can go pee, are you?”

“What?” Siyeon said, a little louder than necessary in her shock, and Bora twitched in her embrace; Siyeon hugged her tighter.

“I mean, if that’s something you’d like to do we can definitely talk about it. … Is that something you want?”

Bora sat up on Siyeon’s lap and just looked at her with disbelief, and Siyeon blushed, finally letting go of Bora to hold up her hands in surrender.

“Okay, okay, just trying to make sure we’re on the same page. I hope your profile said somewhere that you’d love to meet a really awkward dominant because here I am!”

Bora smiled, her dimples creasing her cheeks. “My profile said a lot of things.  _ I’m _ saying that I like you, Lee Siyeon. Awkward dominant and all.”

Siyeon grinned and glanced down at the floor; she felt suddenly like a teenager having laid eyes on her first crush. It was ridiculous, and more exciting than most of her days up to this point. If she was honest with herself, Siyeon felt that she’d almost forgotten what it was like to feel the rush of attraction, the thrill of something new.

As she looked back to Bora, Siyeon realized that this thrill was one she wanted to continue. Her hands cupped Bora’s waist and held her firmly as Siyeon stared at her, as she looked into her eyes and felt the atmosphere in the room shift.

“Bora,” she said, her voice low and curious, “I want to kiss you.”

“Yeah?” Bora’s hand came up to hold the back of Siyeon’s neck, repeating the gesture Siyeon had done a few times before already. 

“Yeah. Would that--”

“Please,” Bora interrupted her as she shifted closer to Siyeon. “Please.”

Siyeon brought up her hand to rest her fingers along Bora’s cheek; her skin was so soft, so smooth. Siyeon wondered if she was that soft everywhere. 

She’d done everything right up to this point, at least as far as tonight was concerned. She’d been awkward, sure, but she’d been decisive where it had counted. She’d given Bora what she’d wanted - not denying the fact that Siyeon wanted it too - and Bora was still there.

Siyeon marveled at it. Bora was  _ still there _ .

She tangled her fingers in Bora’s hair, and pulled the woman down to her lips. “You’re beautiful,” Siyeon murmured against her mouth. She kissed her then, winding her arm tighter around Bora’s waist to hold her as close as she could. Bora leaned into the kiss, her hands resting lightly on Siyeon’s shoulders.

“So beautiful, baby girl.”

Bora sighed against Siyeon’s lips, and Siyeon’s eyes lit up. “Oh, that’s a nice sound,” she said, punctuating her words with kisses. “I like it.”

“Then say it again, please?”

“Hm? What? What do you want me to say again?”

Bora shoved Siyeon’s shoulder, mock-glaring at her, and Siyeon grinned, kissing her lightly. “You know. Daddy, please?”

She snickered at Bora; if she was going to tease her, Siyeon thought she might as well go all out. She broke away from kissing her, ignoring the little grunt of frustration, and tucked her lips close to Bora’s ear.

“Have I got you begging already, baby girl?”

“Oh, my god,” Bora actually  _ moaned _ , and Siyeon decided she liked that much, much more than the sigh. “I didn’t.. I-”

“Hey,” Siyeon said, pulling away slightly so she could more fully see Bora. The woman’s eyes were shut and she was biting on her lip now, hard enough that Siyeon was worried she’d draw blood if she wasn’t careful. 

“Bora, look at me,” she demanded, and nodded when she opened her eyes. Her pupils were blown wide, which Siyeon took as a good sign, but there was still that tiniest bit of doubt in the back of her head.

“Are we going too fast? Because if we are--”

“I swear to God, Siyeon, if we stop now I will strangle you.”

“I don’t remember seeing breathplay on  _ your _ list,” Siyeon retorted, but pulled Bora back in for another kiss. She wrapped her arms around Siyeon’s neck and gave a little squeeze; Siyeon laughed.

“I’ll be the one doing the strangling. If you’re lucky.”

“Oh I think I’ve already gotten very lucky tonight,” Bora said, and it was strange, how those words filled Siyeon with reassurance, and more than a little pride. Sure, she’d messed it all up twice before, but tonight… she kissed Bora and when she felt Bora’s tongue slip into her mouth Siyeon thought that tonight… was perfect.

Maybe it was finally time to stop being so scared. Cautious, yes. Scared… it was difficult to be scared with Bora’s kisses and tongue sending heat straight to Siyeon’s center.

Siyeon’s hands moved to the sides of Bora’s neck, stroking the skin with her thumbs. 

“Siyeon?”

“Yes?” she said, tilting her head a little.

Bora’s tongue swiped lightly at Siyeon’s lower lip. “You remember earlier, when I told you my safe word?”

“Uh, yeah,” Siyeon said faintly; Bora’s mouth was making coherent thought more difficult with each passing second. “Elephant, because you like elephants.”

“That’s right.” Bora kissed her gently. “You said that you’d stop, if I said that, and you wouldn’t be angry.”

Siyeon pulled away, a chill running down her spine. “Did I--”

She was stopped by Bora’s finger over her lips. “You also told me to let you take the lead, remember?”

Siyeon nodded, her eyes wide as she regarded Bora. Bora smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her again, harder this time.

“I’ll tell you if I don’t like something,” she whispered. “But I want you to lead me, Daddy.”

“I forgot to bring a leash though,” Siyeon responded, nipping at Bora’s lip. She could feel Bora’s pulse under her fingertips, and Siyeon brought her mouth to the woman’s neck, inhaling deeply.

“I don’t do collars anyway.” Bora shifted on Siyeon’s lap, trying to twist her neck to give the other woman more access.

Siyeon took pity on her and squeezed her waist with her hand. She pulled her mouth away from Bora’s neck long enough to demand, “Straddle.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Though she’d seemed dreamy and almost sleepy earlier, Siyeon marvelled at the speed with which Bora moved; she was settled on Siyeon’s left thigh before Siyeon really had time to even think about it.

Or maybe it was because she suddenly became hyper-focused on Bora’s shoulders, in full view now that the woman was straddling her with her forearms draped over Siyeon’s own shoulders. 

“I like this shirt,” Siyeon mused, running her fingertips over Bora’s collarbone and grinning at the goosebumps she felt rise up on the other woman’s skin.

“You like the shirt, or you like the access?” 

Siyeon smirked, kissing Bora and yelping in surprise when the woman bit at her lip with a little more force than Siyeon was expecting. She touched it with her other hand, glad when there wasn’t any blood on her fingers. She glared at Bora, who just giggled with a shrug.

“I like the girl,” Siyeon said, “In the shirt, with the access.” 

She kissed Bora for a few more moments, their tongues gliding together, before Siyeon slowly began to trail over her neck. She listened to the sounds Bora was making, smiling against her skin when they reached a higher pitch. She returned to the same place, dragging her tongue over Bora’s pulse point, then sucked on it.

“Daddy,” Bora said, her voice airy; she was clinging to Siyeon as if the woman were the only thing anchoring her in place. 

“What’s wrong?” Siyeon asked in that same teasing tone, “Does my baby girl need something?”

_ My baby girl _ . Oh, she hadn’t meant to say that, and Siyeon stiffened slightly. She pulled away from the woman’s neck to look at her.

Bora’s eyes were dark and deep as she met Siyeon’s gaze. “I just want to please you, too, Daddy.”

That was a nice prospect, a very nice one. But Siyeon took Bora’s face in her hands and kissed her deeply, hard, leaving the woman breathless enough for Siyeon to say, “All in good time.. Let me take care of you first.”

Maybe it was old-fashioned, and she hadn’t really had much of an opportunity to truly find out her style in this sort of thing, but Siyeon liked the idea of first sexually pleasing a submissive. To drive them crazy, leave them happy and satisfied, not to mention safe.

It was a noble concept, but Siyeon  _ also _ knew that she relished the idea of using a submissive as her plaything. Bending her to her will, making her answer Siyeon with her body, her submission clear in sighs and moans. Siyeon’s control complete when  _ she _ held the key to an orgasm - or not.

Among other things, of course. But she couldn’t think of that when Bora practically whimpered in her ear, and Siyeon tsked.

“Poor thing, so impatient.” She kissed Bora’s neck just below her ear. “That’s all right, I’ll train you to wait. Just how I like,” Siyeon whispered.

_ She _ didn’t wait a second before dipping her head and  _ biting _ Bora’s collarbone, hard enough for the woman to cry out. Siyeon soothed the mark with her tongue, sucked on it lightly again before moving to another patch of soft skin on Bora’s shoulder.

Siyeon vaguely remembered Seulgi’s past warning that  _ this _ wasn’t allowed to happen in the club, but this was just making out, right? She’d kiss her way across Bora’s shoulder, down over her collarbone to the curve of Bora’s throat, and Bora’s tongue was there waiting when Siyeon couldn’t resist those full pink lips.This wasn’t skin on skin, no “pink parts” were on display or messing up the room.

It was just Bora and Siyeon, filling the silence with low moans and wet, open-mouthed kisses. Just two women on a couch, Siyeon with her hands now slid up the back of Bora’s shirt, her fingers softly dragging the relaxed length of her spine. Just Bora, her moans growing a little louder now as she rocked herself against Siyeon’s thigh…

Siyeon stopped kissing her, realizing the movement, and looked at Bora. Her eyes were shut, her mouth slightly open. She was grinding herself on Siyeon, something that Siyeon ordinarily would never have objected to, especially given the  _ sounds _ Bora was making.

Somehow she’d expected the girl to be as loud as her personality, but these noises were soft and needy, little whimpers and gasps that Siyeon was desperate to hear.

But.

Once again, she slid her hand into dark, slightly wavy hair, and tugged; Bora’s head tipped back and the motion against Siyeon stopped. Bora’s eyes widened as she tried to stare down at the woman who held her captive.

“What were you doing there, baby girl?” Siyeon asked nonchalantly, one eyebrow raised at the submissive woman still straddling her.

Bora flushed crimson. “I--”

“You weren’t trying to get yourself off without asking for my permission, were you?”

“I--” Bora bit her lip, then nodded, casting her eyes down as best she could with her head still held slightly back.

“Yes, Daddy. It just feels so good,  _ you _ feel so good and I just really want to come for you.”

_ I just really want to come for you _ .

Siyeon almost came right then, just from hearing those words. It seemed Bora knew exactly what to say, and Siyeon knew that was going to get her in trouble at some point. But she’d been asked to lead, and that meant not giving in to everything Bora wanted.

Well, not completely.

“Kneel up,” Siyeon ordered, and smirked as Bora scrambled to do so.

It was an awkward position, but Siyeon managed to pull Bora’s pants and underwear down to just underneath her ass. She ran her hands over its roundness, grinning when she saw Bora wince again at the touch.

“Still sore?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Hm.” She held her hands still, looking at Bora. “How long would you say that you were grinding on me without my permission?”

Siyeon was pretty sure she saw Bora roll her eyes, before it was gone and the girl was looking at her with a pout.

“Five minutes, I guess?”

“Five minutes,” Siyeon tsked again, and shook her head. “That’s a long time for you to do something without even asking Daddy if you could.”

“I know, Daddy. I won’t do it again.”

“I know you won’t, baby girl. Because you’re going to count.”

Siyeon wanted to laugh, because the way Bora’s mouth dropped open in shock was comical. But she didn’t, schooling her features behind sternness that she didn’t really feel, if she was being honest with herself. Because she wanted all of this just as much as Bora did, but still. Bora wanted to be led, and Siyeon never backed down from a challenge like that.

“Five minutes, five smacks. On each cheek,” Siyeon pronounced, and watched Bora’s eyes sparkle. She bit her lip, and Siyeon became suddenly  _ very _ aware of just how slick her own underwear was against her own skin.

“I’m sorry I started grinding without your permission, Daddy.”

“Thank you, baby girl.” It  _ was _ an awkward position and Siyeon was beginning to think she should’ve laid Bora over her lap again, but it was too late now. There was a point to be made.

Siyeon raised her hand.

“One, two,” Bora hissed through her teeth. “Three…”

Siyeon paused for a moment after five, then switched to her other hand.

Bora counted off again, punctuating each blow with a yelp.

Siyeon stopped then, soothing Bora’s rear end gently with her fingers. A few tears trickled down Bora’s face, but it hadn’t been as harsh as Bora’s other punishment, Siyeon knew, even if the woman had been a little more vocal about her discomfort this time around.

Siyeon eased Bora’s pants and underwear back up, then pulled her back down to her, simply hugging Bora close. “Poor impatient baby girl,” she said, in sympathy this time. “I guess you can’t help it when it feels so good, can you?”

“No, Daddy,” Bora said, her voice muffled against Siyeon’s shoulder.

“Well, that’s why you need to always ask me.” Siyeon’s hands held Bora’s hips on either side; she squeezed gently, urging the other girl to move.

Bora gasped, straightening up to look at Siyeon; Siyeon squeezed her hips again, harder, and Bora began to grind against her.

Siyeon kissed her. “I want to hear you come for me,” she murmured against her lips, and Bora groaned, her thighs clenching Siyeon’s as she moved. “But I’ll decide when, where, and how, do you understand me?”

“Oh, god. Yes, yes I understand.”

Bora was riding her now, her head thrown back as Siyeon once again kissed, licked, and bit her way over the girl’s shoulders and collarbone. Her hands slid downward until they met the hem of Bora’s shirt; she paused, silently asking. Bora just nodded with a breathless sound, and Siyeon slipped her hands upward. 

The plane of Bora’s abdomen was taut with pleasure, but her skin was soft. Siyeon dragged her nails over her, causing Bora to twitch and moan loudly.

“I do like that sound,” Siyeon said. “I want to take care of you, Bora. I want to make you feel good.”

“It does,” Bora said, breathless. “So good, oh my  _ god _ , Siyeon.”

Her hands had slowly moved higher as she’d spoken; now they lingered just slightly over Bora’s breasts, hidden by a bra of what Siyeon guessed was lacy fabric. Granny panties and a lace bra. Almost as if Bora hadn’t expected anything, but had hoped for something. Or maybe it was just the kind of bra she always wore.

Either way, it didn’t matter, because the thin fabric let Siyeon feel Bora’s nipples harden instantly as she ran her thumbs in circles over them. Bora’s breasts were small, though larger than Siyeon’s own, but her nipples were very, very sensitive, Siyeon noted with triumph, as she tweaked one lightly and Bora cried out.

She was rocking against Siyeon faster now, causing the sofa to bump against the wall and Siyeon hoped it wouldn’t bring the wrath of Sunmi down on them, but she really couldn’t find it within herself to care. Because Bora was gorgeous, with strands of sweaty hair sticking to her face; she was panting against Siyeon’s mouth as Siyeon slipped one arm around her back to hold her, and her other hand was still toying with Bora’s nipples.

“Daddy,” Bora groaned, desperately. “Daddy, so close, please daddy…”

Siyeon kissed her, heated, again open-mouthed. Her lips, her collarbone, her shoulders. She wanted to wrap her lips around Bora’s nipples and suck, to feel them under her tongue, but that would have to wait.

“What is it, baby girl?” she asked, knowing anyway, but continuing the tease. “What do you need?”

“Need to come for you, please,” Bora said.

Siyeon shifted position slightly, so that she could steady herself while raising her leg up to provide Bora with more friction. “You want to come for me?” she asked, unable to keep the tiny note of wonder from her voice.

That someone wanted to come for her, while also calling her Daddy… it was messing with Siyeon’s mind and she had to fight to stay in the present or she was going to throw Bora down on the couch and have her right there.

That probably  _ would _ get them banned from the club.

“For you, Daddy, please,” Bora begged. “Only for you.”

She didn’t have time to think about the implication of those words, because Siyeon  _ really _ wanted to hear what Kim Bora sounded like when she came. She pulled Bora to her fiercely, anchoring her with an arm across her back, her other hand in the girl’s shirt. 

“Now, baby girl,” she ordered, her teeth finding Bora’s neck for a harsh bite just as her fingers roughly twisted one of Bora’s nipples through her bra.

Bora stiffened in Siyeon’s embrace, her thighs clamping down hard as she rode out her orgasm. She moaned long and low, her body twitching in time with the muscles between her legs. Siyeon had pulled her hand away from the woman and was now just holding her, rubbing her back softly to encourage Bora to relax.

She did, finally, collapsing against Siyeon and burying her face in Siyeon’s neck. She was still breathing hard, and her body still shuddered with tension. Siyeon rested her cheek on top of Bora’s head. Her own body burned with desire for Bora, but right now, Siyeon needed to take care of the other woman more than she wanted to take care of herself.

“You’re beautiful,” she said, feeling completely unable to say anything else but that. She brushed gentle kisses in Bora’s hair, practically cradling the girl on her lap. “You are  _ so _ beautiful.”

“And  _ you _ ,” Bora said, moving her head so that she could look at Siyeon while still cuddling up to her, “are a  _ biter _ .”

Siyeon smirked. “Wolves like to mark their territory.”

“Is that what I am?” Bora asked, but her tone reassured Siyeon that she was teasing. “Your territory?”

Siyeon hummed, gliding her fingers over a bruise that was beginning to bloom over Bora’s collarbone. She pressed her lips to it, soothing it with her tongue, and Bora sighed.

“May I touch you?” She rested her hand on Siyeon’s heart, looking at her with sudden uncertainty, and Siyeon wondered if the young woman could feel the blood rushing through her at the question.

“I’d like that.”

The knock on the door sounded like a gunshot, and both Siyeon and Bora jumped.

“Laaaadies,” came a sing-song voice from outside. “We’re closing in ten minutes, so I hope you’re not doing anything I wouldn’t do! … mostly because I’m not allowed to.” 

They waited, but when Seulgi didn’t burst into the room after a couple of seconds, Siyeon and Bora looked at each other and laughed, Siyeon cackling and Bora sounding something like a chicken, or a yappy puppy. Gradually the laughter died down to little snickers and occasional giggles with the two women still held in the other’s arms. 

Siyeon smiled and ran the back of her hand over Bora’s cheek. She really did have the softest skin, she thought. And the softest lips, as Siyeon leaned down slightly, and kissed her. This was gentle and slow, with a tenderness that hadn’t been there for the first kiss. Now, a connection had been made, an experience had been shared, and as Siyeon kept giving Bora barely-there, almost shy kisses, she thought that she didn’t want this shared experience to be over just yet.

She pulled away and looked at Bora for a moment. Under Siyeon’s gaze the woman seemed to shrink smaller, as if that kind of attention made her self-conscious, and Siyeon ran her fingers through Bora’s hair.

“I know you said this ended in a different way than you thought it would,” Siyeon said, adding carefully, “But… it doesn’t have to end right now, if we don’t want it to.”

“Oh?” Bora tilted her head at Siyeon, as if she were considering what the other woman had said. 

“What do you have in mind?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bora kissed her again. “No marks that could be noticed while I’m wearing a tank top, please?”
> 
> “Of course.”
> 
> “But,” Bora grinned. “Anywhere else is fair game. Especially, um… below the belt.”
> 
> \--  
> It's smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for waiting, but most importantly, thank you for all the encouragement you've dropped onto my twitter and onto my curiouscat. Y'all have been so kind, and so sweet, and so patient. I still can't believe WR has over 9k hits, and I'm so grateful everyone is enjoying it. I hope you love this chapter; please continue bearing with me and my horrid writer's block and I will try my damnedest not to make y'all wait so long for the next chapter.

What  _ did _ she have in mind? She thought for a split second about taking Bora home, but… no. Home was her sanctuary. A shrine to her loneliness, maybe, but still a sanctuary. If it all went badly, it’d go badly someplace like here. Neutral ground.

Still, Siyeon hesitated before saying, just as carefully, “There’s a hotel nearby. Nice, not a seedy place, I wouldn’t do that to you. You could follow me there or… we could take my car. But only if you feel safe…”

Bora was watching her with that intense gaze that made Siyeon feel more than a little unsettled, and self-conscious. She wanted to prove herself, to be stern and demanding and harsh, but something about Bora was causing Siyeon’s voice to be soft and unsure.

Then Bora smiled at her. “I got here by train. We can take your car, but… I need to text my friends, to let them know where I’m going?”

“Of course,” Siyeon replied immediately. Siyeon had asked the same thing of Minji, the first time her best friend had spent the night with Yoohyeon. And then Siyeon had met Yoohyeon and laughed at herself for a minute straight, because that girl didn’t have a sadistic bone in her body.

She was glad that Bora seemed to have friends that were so protective of her. As much as Siyeon loved her parents she didn’t have a clue what she’d do without Minji and Yoohyeon. They were just as much family to her as anyone blood-related.

She waited patiently as Bora tapped rapid-fire on her phone; a few seconds later it pinged with a message. Bora glanced at it and snorted, and Siyeon raised an eyebrow. “Gossiping about me already?” she asked.

Bora winked at her. “Dami said, ‘Be safe, text us when you’re home, don’t wake the neighbors.’”

“Hm. I didn’t really hear anything that would wake the neighbors…”

“Don’t worry, you will.”

That was a nice thought, but Siyeon knew she’d have to get to the hotel first without wrecking, so best to put that out of her mind for the time being. She extended her hand to Bora. “Shall we go?”

Bora didn’t entwine her fingers with Siyeon’s, but still her hand fit perfectly, not as tiny as Bora’s height would have Siyeon believe, but warm. Leaving the room together they came upon Seulgi and Sunmi at Seulgi’s desk. She sat on it, held tightly in Sunmi’s arms as she curled - half-asleep, Siyeon thought - against her shoulder. Still, catching sight of the two women holding hands, Seulgi squealed.

“Finally! I was starting to think you guys had your heads perpetually stuck up your asses.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Bora said; Seulgi shot her a thumbs-up then went back to cuddling her mistress.

“They’re cute,” Siyeon said as they walked out of the club and headed in the direction of her car. “They are pushy, but cute.”

“They’re also kind of right. We could’ve saved ourselves a lot of angst and gone straight to the orgasms if we’d just communicated better.”

“Maybe, but I’d have still spanked you for not asking permission.”

They stopped briefly under a streetlight to grin at each other; Siyeon felt like she was sparking with electricity in anticipation of being alone together and not having to worry about making the room messy, or someone walking in on them.

“I can’t wait to kiss you again, you know.” They were approaching a corner that was bustling with nightlife, and Siyeon took Bora’s hand to wrap it around her arm. The skinship would seem less provocative that way, even if she did miss the thumb that had been stroking over her hand as they’d walked.

“Were my kisses that good?” Siyeon asked, blushing a little.

“Eh, you know, it’s been a while; I’d take whatever I can get at this point.”

“Do you need me to escort you to the train station or do you think you can make your way home yourself?”

She thought she could see Bora’s eyes roll almost to the back of her head before she answered Siyeon. “If I said your kisses were the best I’ve had in a long time, will you still let me spend the night with you?”

Siyeon swallowed hard. “I suppose so,” she said. “It’d be a shame to make you take the train when my car is right here.”

It wasn’t fancy, but it wasn’t just a practical car, either. A sports car on the lower end of the cost spectrum, sleek and blue - Siyeon’s favorite color. She moved to the passenger side and opened the door, revealing the black interior; she smiled at Bora and gestured for her. There was an extra little skip in Siyeon’s step as she closed the door behind Bora and came back around to the driver’s side.

“Seatbelt, please,” she said, glancing at the woman next to her. “Are you hungry?” She secured her own seatbelt and started the car. She flexed her fingers around the steering wheel; she couldn’t remember the last time she had a woman in her car that wasn’t Minji or Yoohyeon. Then again, she almost couldn’t remember the last time she’d spent the night with a woman. She definitely didn’t remember looking forward to it as much as she did now.

“We can stop somewhere for food. Or drive through. Or order room service.”

Siyeon felt a hand settle itself on her thigh, then squeeze gently. She smiled, but kept her eyes on the road. 

“Some tea would be nice, but I’m not hungry. Don’t not get food because of me, though.”

Siyeon reached down to wrap her hand around Bora’s, still in her lap. She wasn’t the world’s most confident driver so she knew she ought to be concentrating better, but the desire to touch Bora in even the most innocent of ways was stronger than the necessity to have both hands on the steering wheel.

“Tea it is,” Siyeon said. “We can always order something later if we happen to work up an appetite.”

It didn’t take her long to drive to the cafe, and Siyeon motioned for Bora to wait outside while she dashed in to get Bora’s tea, and an iced coffee for herself. Once back inside the car Siyeon noticed that Bora had fallen strangely quiet, but she tried not to worry that Bora was regretting anything and instead was just occupied with her drink. At least Siyeon  _ hoped _ she was just occupied with her drink.

The hotel was one that Siyeon knew well, not because she’d used it but simply because it was one of the nicer hotels in the city, not a love hotel, and Siyeon  _ had  _ been there once or twice for a conference. She could take Bora to some place less expensive, Siyeon knew, but as she parked the car at the valet drop she thought that for the intimacy she wanted and the discretion she hoped the hotel could provide, it would be worth it.

They waited for the valet; Siyeon turned to Bora, who still hadn’t spoken a word. “I can take you to the station,” Siyeon said quietly. She didn’t  _ want _ the night to end that way but wasn’t entitled to any kind of ending at all, and if Bora didn’t feel safe Siyeon wasn’t going to force her.

“Just nervous,” Bora said with a little laugh. “Isn’t that funny? I’ve already gotten off on your thigh and I’m worried about being good enough.”

The valet came to collect the car, and Siyeon stepped out of it, making her way to the passenger side and opening the door for Bora. “I guess it’s good that we’re worried about the same thing, then.” She offered her hand to the young woman, helping her out of the car, then once again tucked Bora’s hand through her arm as she closed the door behind them.

Catching the eye of the valet, Siyeon reached into her purse and pulled out a couple more bills than were necessary, and handed them to him. She didn’t know if he’d know who she was; she was wealthy-ish but her company wasn't well-known enough for instant recognition. Still, if she had to grease a few palms to make sure nothing ended up in the tabloids… she’d done it before, hadn’t she?

No one who had ever visited this hotel would be caught out calling the lobby “understated”; it was the kind of garish, marble-encased display of affluence that Siyeon wouldn’t even aspire to, much less be able to afford. Foot baths lined two of the walls; the bar and the counter were made of darkened wood so polished Siyeon thought she might be able to see herself in them. The heavy opulence of an elaborate chandelier in the center gave the impression that it might crash down on them at any second. Dotted throughout the lobby were plush armchairs of dark leather, and a floor-to-ceiling window along the far wall gave a breathtaking view of the city, sparkling with a myriad of lights in the dark night. Broad columns of thick cut stone flanked Siyeon and Bora on either side as they walked towards the check-in counter. 

Her heels sounded noisily on the freshly-waxed floor and she felt Bora’s hand on her arm tighten. Siyeon looked to her and gave her a soft smile. Self-assured, bratty Bora had been a discovery, but nervous Bora, glancing around in awe at everything she could see, made something flare up inside of Siyeon that she hadn’t felt before. She placed her hand over Bora’s own as they made it up to the counter.

The concierge, a woman about Siyeon’s age in a blue suit smiled. “Good evening,” she said. “Welcome.”

“Good evening,” Siyeon replied smoothly and politely. “And thank you. Would you happen to have a penthouse suite available?” 

She could just see Bora’s eyes widen in shock, but the concierge simply typed on her computer as if she’d heard this request every day.

“I apologize, but we don’t have a penthouse suite tonight. But we do have many beautiful rooms here, I’m sure you and your guest will be quite pleased.”

_ You and your guest _ . 

Siyeon straightened herself up a little more; she was a CEO, after all. “Perhaps a honeymoon suite then.”

“A honeymoon suite?” the woman asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes.” Siyeon decided to play a little dirty, because two women coming into one of the most expensive hotels in the city and asking for the honeymoon suite would raise more than just one eyebrow if she didn’t keep things discreet. She sat her purse on the counter and smiled at the concierge.

“I hope you’re able to help us; we’ll be  _ very _ grateful.”

She once again consulted her computer, then gave Siyeon a nod. “We do as a matter of fact have a honeymoon suite available. On the 14th floor, if you think that would satisfy.”

“I think it would very much satisfy,” Siyeon said. She pulled bills out of her purse and gave the concierge a smile. “I’ll be paying in cash.”

She gave Siyeon a surprised look, but only asked, “What name shall I put the room under?”

“Lee.”

“Given name?”

“Just Lee,” Siyeon said. She passed the bills across the counter to the concierge. “This should cover the room. You have my thanks.”

The concierge picked up the bills and shuffled through them, her eyes widening, her mouth settling into a smirk. She reached into a drawer and held out a key card.

“Enjoy your stay.”

“That was a little creepy,” Bora spoke into the silence of the elevator as it ascended to the 14th floor. 

“I didn’t mean to be--”

“It’s creepy how hot it was,” Bora interrupted, and Siyeon blushed. “How you take control, whether it’s me at the club, or some lady behind the counter in a hotel lobby. I’ve never met someone like you.”

“Well, I’m glad to be your first,” Siyeon said with a wink, and Bora laughed. 

They located the room just to the left off the elevator. Siyeon slid the key card through the reader, then turned the knob. She separated from Bora to allow the young woman to go into the room first.

Her first instinct was to cringe because two sheets had been used to fashion a pair of interlocked swans on the bed. Her second instinct was to start filling the hot tub off in one corner of the room. The bed was spacious with more blankets and pillows than Siyeon would know what to do with, but she looked forward to finding out. 

Though it was clearly the honeymoon suite, with a small sitting and eating area off to one side, the decor of the room was nothing like the pretentiousness of the lobby. The bed and furniture were calmly minimalist; and nothing much adorned the walls except a few framed black and white pictures of “romantic scenes”: a table set for two with wine and fruit; a male hand holding a female hand (both with wedding rings); a bouquet of flowers.

On the other side of the dining area, Siyeon could once again see the city at night; everything was so small from this vantage point but nonetheless beautiful. But really, despite the tasteful decor, the hot tub and the small bar that Siyeon knew would be full of some of the finest alcohol the city had to offer, really there was only one thing in the room that mattered.

Bora stood in the center, taking everything in, and Siyeon closed the door to the room and crossed the floor over to her. She took both of the woman’s hands in hers and smiled down at her. She could feel Bora trembling a little, and no doubt Siyeon was doing the same.

“On a scale from green to elephant, where are you right now?” she asked quietly.

Bora giggled. “I’m on green. Try not to worry?”

“No,” Siyeon said, “I think right now is my time to be cautious. We’re not in the club now, we’re alone. I’m glad I have the chance to have you all to myself but I’m also nervous, and I want to protect you.”

“I want to protect you too,” Bora answered softly. “I’ll tell you if something is too much, and I know you will too. But I want this night with you, Siyeon. Please, Daddy.”

Who was she to deny a baby girl who said please? “Come here,” Siyeon said, pulling Bora close to her in a brief hug. She separated enough to look down at Bora, to cup the woman’s cheeks in her hands, and Siyeon brought their lips together in a kiss.

They busied themselves for a moment, mapping each other’s mouths and tongues; Siyeon didn’t think she could ever get enough of Bora’s quiet sighs, or the way they were becoming louder as they got more carried away. But just as their hands started to roam, Siyeon pulled away.

“You are a tease,” Bora grumbled, and Siyeon laughed.

“You have no idea,” she said. But Bora was right: up until then she’d done a lot of teasing, and not much pleasing, if you didn’t count the grinding at the club. They were both there for the same thing; they’d both agreed to come to this hotel for one purpose, and as nervous as she was, as nervous as she knew Bora was… it was time to, well, put up or shut up.

She looked around until her gaze fell on the small couch in the sitting area; Siyeon smirked a little and walked over to it, settling herself with her legs crossed and her arms draped on the back of the couch. She wasn’t arrogant by any means; in fact most of the time her bravado was as fake as she could manage. But she’d put on this persona for rival companies and the occasional wayward idol enough; they always looked the same way Bora did now: face red, eyes wide, mouth slightly open, a little terrified.

And maybe, like Bora now, more than a little turned on.

“Well?” Siyeon said, letting impatience slip into her tone. “Are you just going to stand there?”

Siyeon liked the anticipation of an encounter as much as the next person, but she’d known she was a dominant when she discovered she liked the  _ expectation _ even more. Better than having things done  _ to _ her was having things done  _ for _ her, and leaving the other person guessing as to what those things were was all part of the fun.

Plus watching Bora scramble with “No, Daddy, I’m sorry” on her lips was adorable. Siyeon could almost hear the woman thinking, wondering if she ought to get on her knees or stay on her feet; in a split second she must’ve decided to stay on her feet long enough to position herself in front of Siyeon.

As she started to drop, though, Siyeon snapped her fingers. “Ah-ah,” she said (and made a note to thank Minji for that little touch later), “I didn’t tell you to kneel, did I?”

“No, Daddy.” Bora’s hands immediately went behind her back, and Siyeon quirked an eyebrow.

“So. Are we going to do things when we’re not told to do them?”

“No, Daddy.”

Now her hands dangled at her sides, making Bora look comically awkward as Siyeon could tell her brain was probably trying to process just what this crazy woman in front of her wanted. She was being put through her paces, Bora and Siyeon both knew it, which is why Siyeon let her aloofness fade for a moment and winked at Bora.

“You’re an obedient baby girl, aren’t you?” she praised, and was rewarded by the appearance of Bora’s dimples.

“I want to be.”

That was an honest answer, and Siyeon was impressed. She had little time for submissives - or dominants, for that matter - who pretended to be perfect, acted as if they held all the answers because they’d read a book or filled out a 200-question survey on some BDSM site.

Not that she’d ever filled out a survey like that. And then deleted it. And then deleted her account. Within fifteen minutes of creating it, because what if someone  _ found out _ ?

But no, she liked the honesty the most. Though Bora had been submissive before, she had never been submissive with  _ Siyeon _ , and she liked the idea that they were evenly matched. Discovering, together.

“Shirt. Off now, please.”

All the emotional joy-of-discovery stuff aside, Siyeon really just wanted to see what Bora looked like naked. Fantasies were nice, but now she had this woman in front of her, hers for a night to do whatever they both wanted her to do, and Siyeon wasn’t one to do any of it fully clothed.

“Yes, Daddy.” Once again Bora acted immediately, unbuttoning her shirt and giving Siyeon the first glimpse of her pale, toned stomach. She  _ was _ wearing a lacy bra, which Bora filled out nicely, and Siyeon bit her lip, her eyes glinting as she let herself stare as much as she wanted. Bora slipped the shirt off her shoulders; her skin was so smooth and all Siyeon wanted to do was taste it on her tongue. Bora tossed the shirt onto the chair.

“Absolutely not,” Siyeon said, snapping her fingers again. “Fold--”

“Please don’t snap at me, I’m not a dog.”

Her hand hovered in mid-air as Siyeon winced; she dropped it to her lap and met Bora’s eyes. (Note to self, she thought; don’t follow Minji’s lead.) It looked as if Bora was steeling herself for Siyeon’s reaction, but instead Siyeon just nodded.

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly. “That won’t happen again.”

“It’s okay,” Bora said with a soft smile. “Thank you. Now, what were you going to order me to do?”

Siyeon laughed. “Fold your shirt and place it neatly on the chair. I like to keep things neat and tidy.”

“Nothing up to this has been neat and tidy, has it?” Bora quipped, even as she did as she was told and turned back to Siyeon.

“Presents are more fun once they’re unwrapped, no matter how you get there. Come here.” 

She quirked her finger at Bora, gesturing. She pulled Bora close, close enough for Bora to have to once again straddle Siyeon’s thigh. Siyeon tucked her face in between Bora’s shoulder and neck and breathed her in, letting out a sigh in unison with Bora’s own. She kissed her gently, once again with a slight, barely-there touch of lips from Bora’s shoulder, up her neck, to the soft skin just below her ear. She even dared to nibble that ear, causing Bora to shiver, letting out a shocked laugh.

“Are you ticklish, baby girl?”

“Yes, I am,” Bora snorted. “And I don’t find it enjoyable at all.”

“Aww.” Siyeon mock-pouted against Bora’s neck, letting her lips trace the veins she found there. “That’s no fun.”

“I’m sure you can find something else to do with my body that isn’t tickling, Daddy.”

“You may be right.” She trailed her lips over Bora’s collarbone, nipping slightly as she went, listening to and feeling the reactions it elicited from the other woman. She kissed against the hollow of Bora’s throat, following it with her tongue. The sounds Bora made were sweet to Siyeon’s ears: soft and thin as she was being kissed, breathy and loud when she was nibbled on, or simply bitten. It was like her collarbone had been made for Siyeon to bite, so there was no way she wouldn’t allow herself to indulge.

But then a thought struck her, and Siyeon pulled away from Bora almost as quickly as she’d begun kissing her.

“Wait!”

Bora leaned back slightly, her brow furrowed in confusion, and a hint of worry in her eyes. “Wait?” she asked. “What’s--”

“Marks,” Siyeon said hurriedly. “Can I leave marks? I don’t know if you… I mean I don’t know what you wear… or like…” She huffed at herself. “Are marks all right?”

Bora laughed, that loud, strange sound like a chicken that both hurt Siyeon’s ears and made her want to hear it more. She took Siyeon’s face in her hands and kissed her, letting her lips linger softly before pulling away.

“It’s cute how you’re constantly checking in,” she said seriously. She tucked a strand of Siyeon’s hair behind her ear. “I feel safe with you.”

Siyeon bit her lip and blushed. “We wouldn’t be doing any of this if I thought you didn’t.”

Bora kissed her again. “No marks that could be noticed while I’m wearing a tank top, please?”

“Of course.”

“But,” Bora grinned. “Anywhere else is fair game. Especially, um… below the belt.”

Siyeon’s eyes lit up. Oh, this was going to be  _ so much fun _ . “I’ll keep that in mind,” she said. She let her lips drift over Bora’s jaw again, as her fingers slipped around her back and unfastened her bra.She left it on for a moment, trailing her fingertips over Bora’s shoulder blades, and smiling at the shivers the touch induced. The little goosebumps she felt were more than enough encouragement for Siyeon to continue, an invite for what lay ahead for both of them. She pulled her hand away, and handed the bra to Bora.

“Fold this up,” she said. “Put it with your shirt then I want you to stand in front of me. I want to get a  _ good _ look at you.”

Bora’s face flamed scarlet. She hesitated for a split second before moving to stand up, but Siyeon ignored it - mostly because Bora now looked self-conscious, biting at her lip. When she folded her bra and did as she was told, standing in front of the couch, her eyes didn’t meet Siyeon’s.

This wasn’t submissiveness, Siyeon thought to herself. This was shyness.

Could it be that Kim Bora was shy about the way she looked, half-naked with Siyeon’s eyes roving intensely over her? There was no need for her to be, Siyeon knew. Her dancer’s physique was gorgeous, especially with her trim waist culminating in gently-swelled hips that Siyeon longed to dig her fingers into. That and she couldn’t wait to put her mouth on Bora’s breasts, to roll her nipples to tautness under her tongue. To bite (no marks!). Bora’s skin was creamy and smooth; if Siyeon had worse manners she would’ve probably drooled at the idea of tasting it - and even then controlling herself was difficult.

She leaned forward on the couch, resting her elbows on her knees. Bora was staring down at the carpet. When Siyeon spoke, her voice, while commanding, was gentle.

“Look at me, baby girl.”

Bora raised her eyes to Siyeon’s, and she smiled.

“Such pretty brown eyes,” she said. “I want you to always keep them on me, unless I tell you not to, understand?”

“I understand.”

“Good girl.” She shifted her gaze to look over Bora again, noting several times with satisfaction that the other woman did, in fact, keep her own gaze glued to Siyeon. She was still blushing beet-red, which was more adorable than it was concerning, but Siyeon worried a little regardless.

“Daddy?”

“Yes?”

“You have too many clothes on.”

Siyeon chuckled at Bora’s pout, at the hopeful but tentative look in her eyes. “All in good time,” she said. “Pants and underwear off now. What are you going to do with them?”

Bora answered as she unbuttoned her pants and drew them off. “Fold them neatly and put them in the chair with the rest of my clothes. Daddy?”

“Yes?”

“Am I being punished again?”

“Would you be disappointed if I say no?”

Bora grinned, folding her underwear on top of her pants in the chair before coming back to Siyeon. “Not this time, I think I’ll be feeling your reminder for a while.”

“Let me see,” Siyeon requested, a little bit surprised when Bora didn’t hesitate to turn around. Siyeon winced at the redness of the other woman’s skin; she hadn’t broken it but there were still the faintest of bruises. “Aloe,” she muttered to herself. “Next time, bring aloe.”

If she wasn’t too careful, Siyeon’s mind would be flooded with all the things she’d learned when she was younger and allowing herself to explore what it meant to be dominant: aftercare; aloe; safe words; cuddling; food and water. Rules and negotiations. Somewhere deep in her consciousness she realized she’d said “next time,” but she pushed that to the side, along with the other thoughts.

Instead, she wrapped an arm around Bora from behind, her fingers splaying wide over the warmth of the smaller woman’s stomach. Impulsively, Siyeon leaned forward and kissed the bruises lightly, daring to even run her tongue over them. Bora sighed, and Siyeon’s fingers twitched.

“Better?” she breathed over her skin.

“Better, thank you.”

“Hmm, good.” She used her hand to coax Bora back onto her lap, facing away from her. She kissed her way up the plane of Bora’s back, trailed the pads of her fingers down her spine, scratched lightly, all while listening carefully. She returned to the spots that made Bora moan, tested the areas that got little response, and moved on. 

“Do you remember,” Siyeon murmured, brushing Bora’s hair over her shoulder so that she could kiss her neck, “when I told you that I control when you come?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Let’s play with that, shall we?”

She could feel the goosebumps rise on Bora’s skin underneath her tongue; Siyeon smiled against the shell of her ear when no answer came. Bora’s mind was probably racing a mile a minute, wondering what it meant, wondering if she really wanted to give in. Wondering how long she’d be kept waiting.

She didn’t keep Siyeon waiting long.

“I can be a good toy, Daddy.”

Siyeon sucked in her breath and bit down on Bora’s shoulder, causing her to cry out quietly. She kissed the spot quickly, soothing it. God, this woman was going to drive her insane, Siyeon thought. Not that she’d mind, at this point.

“Sit forward a little.”

Bora did so, and Siyeon used the brief time and small space to haphazardly pull her own shirt and bra off, tossing them over the back of the couch. Let Bora be the neat one; Siyeon had never really mastered the art. She wrapped her arm around Bora again, tugging her back to her, and smiled at the gasp of recognition.

Skin against skin. Warm and soft, and Siyeon knew it was cruel to have Bora facing away from her, unable to touch.

Just the way she liked it.

She found Bora’s hands, tangling their fingers together. She pulled upward, until Bora’s hands and her own were held behind Siyeon’s neck. It was an awkward angle, stretching Bora’s body, but she was a dancer, Siyeon reckoned, she could handle it. Besides, it opened the other woman fully to Siyeon.

“I want you to keep your hands behind my neck,” she murmured into Bora’s ear. She shivered, and Siyeon kissed the proud, now taut line of muscle. “You’re not restrained, baby girl. You’re free and allowed to move as much as you want. But I would  _ like it _ if you stayed still.”

“I can stay still, Daddy,” Bora said, the last word coming out as something as a squeak, because Siyeon’s fingers had meandered down to her breasts, tweaking one of her nipples just as she spoke.

“Can you? I’m sure you can stay still. But can you stay  _ quiet _ ?”

“That one I’m not so sure of,” Bora answered truthfully, and Siyeon laughed.

“I think you can do it,” she said, kissing Bora’s temple gently. “And here’s an incentive: if you make so much as one sound until I tell you, you’ll go to bed wet and unsatisfied. Do you understand?”

“I understand,” Bora said, though Siyeon detected a hint of grumpiness in her voice. “I’ll be good, Daddy.”

She put Bora’s resolve to the test, unmercifully. Her lips and tongue and fingers moved everywhere that she could touch on Bora’s body, made slightly difficult but all the more enticing by the awkward position the other woman was in on Siyeon’s lap. She slid over Bora’s spine, her neck, her breasts and stomach, her thighs. Once again she listened, and Bora kept her end of the bargain: the only sounds Siyeon could hear to judge Bora’s pleasure were the way her breaths quickened or slowed in response to Siyeon’s hands. Her breasts were sensitive; her neck, less so, except for the spot directly below her ear.

Which is the spot Siyeon sucked on, hard, as finally she dipped the fingers of her right hand between Bora’s legs. She marveled at how Bora  _ still _ didn’t make a sound, only sucked in such a large breath Siyeon was afraid for a moment that the woman might choke. It was strange, how the other woman neither moved nor voiced her pleasure - and it was hot as hell. She submitted so easily, Siyeon thought.

Time to make it a little harder.

She teased Bora, sliding her hand through slick heat, flicking lightly with her fingers then slowly pushing inside, only to pull back out again and tease more. First slow, then a little quicker, then slowing down again. She wanted to see just how closely she could get Bora to the edge of orgasm; part of Siyeon perversely wanted the other woman to lose control, to moan or thrust herself into her hand.

But she didn’t, and it only spurred Siyeon to torture her more.

Slow, then fast. Moving away altogether to kiss and nip at her neck. Siyeon’s fingers were soaked, as was her own underwear, but it wasn’t about her. Not at that moment. It was about Bora, at the way her arms trembled with the effort of holding herself, the way her thighs began to tighten against Siyeon’s wrist as she fucked her.

Siyeon pulled away.

“Not yet,” she murmured, a note of amusement to her voice. “No, not yet, baby girl. Stand up and turn around.”

Breathing roughly, once again Bora did as she was asked. Her eyes were blown black and wide, her hair wild against her shoulders. Her expression was unreadable; Siyeon wasn’t sure if her face said “I hate you” or “I want more,” but she hoped it was, maybe, a little bit of both.

Siyeon herself stood up, proud when she noticed that as she moved towards the bed, taking her underwear and pants off along the way, Bora stayed where she was. “Such a good girl. Come here, darling.”

Siyeon sat on the edge of the bed, then reached out for Bora, running her hands over the woman’s shoulders and arms, soothing them, probably stiff from the awkward position of being locked behind her neck.

“You’re such a good girl,” she praised, seeing the flush raise from Bora’s chest to her ears. “You listen so well, don’t you?”

She leaned forward and slipped two fingers between Bora’s legs again, straight to the source of her heat. Bora gasped a little; Siyeon smirked, seeing the other woman’s eyes briefly roll to the back of her head. 

“You look so beautiful,” she said, then tsked. “Daddy almost hates to tease you.” She paused, then withdrew her fingers only to thrust them back in roughly. “Almost. Straddle my thigh, now.”

She found Bora’s nipples with her mouth and began to suck, rolling them to hardness with her tongue as her hand played with her toy, wet and wanting against her thigh. She raked the fingernails of her other hand down Bora’s back, feeling a bit sadistic in her desire to leave marks that no one but Bora and Siyeon herself would know was there. 

She repeated her gestures from earlier, thrusting and stroking, rubbing, urging Bora to ride her. Oh, she was being evil, Siyeon knew, stopping each time she felt Bora’s body tighten, and heard her breath become a staccato of need. Four times she stopped, four times she took Bora right to the edge and back again.

Four times she felt badly about it, but not really.

The fourth time, she pulled her hand away completely. Bora’s head dropped to Siyeon’s shoulder, the only sign of her frustration, and Siyeon grinned. She looked at her fingers, glistening with Bora’s desire, then ran her tongue over them.

Yeah, that wasn’t enough. Only an appetizer. Siyeon wanted  _ to taste _ .

She stood up and Bora let out her first sound in what must’ve been an hour: a whimper of shock at being literally picked up. Siyeon simply held her for a minute, Bora’s legs wrapped around her waist. She looked into Bora’s eyes.

“You can speak,” she said simply.

“I hate you,” Bora muttered in response, and Siyeon laughed. Her eyes were sparkling, and she returned the kiss Siyeon gave her just as eagerly.

Siyeon turned them both around and laid Bora on the bed, letting her eyes take in the full length of her, perfectly splayed out in front of her. She couldn’t resist crawling on top of her, skin against skin once more, her nose just touching Bora’s as they kissed. Lightly, with no hurry. They did have all night, after all.

“You really are so good, baby girl,” Siyeon said, a touch of wonder in her voice. “How did you get to be such a good girl?”

_ Who _ made you such a good girl? was the question in the back of Siyeon’s mind, but she knew better to voice it, or the slight rise of jealousy that threatened to ruin the evening. If she was jealous, though, Bora’s next answer quieted her fears.

“It’s easy to be good for you, Daddy.”

“Not that easy, I’d imagine,” Siyeon remarked, beginning to kiss her way across Bora’s chest. “Hands around the headboard, please.”

She glanced up to see Bora’s tiny hands slip through the slats, gripping tightly; Siyeon moved up to softly kiss her again.

“You’re not restrained,” she reassured again. “You’re free to move as much as you want. But I would  _ like it _ if you held still.”

“It’s… hard, Daddy,” Bora said, sounding uncertain for the first time since they’d come to the hotel. “I don’t really like it.”

Siyeon nodded. Restraining Bora was one thing. Asking Bora to restrain  _ herself _ was quite another. “On a scale of green to elephant, where are you right now?”

Bora smiled, even as her eyes flicked back and forth nervously. “Still green, Daddy. I can do it.”

Siyeon nodded again. “You can do it, baby girl. You can do it, until you can’t, and then we’ll stop. I won’t be mad. I promise you.” She brushed Bora’s hair out of her face, just looking down at her for a moment.

God, she was gorgeous, and Siyeon was already falling. Far too hard for her liking, really, but there was no stopping the fall unless there was a safety net underneath.

“I want to touch you so badly…”

“All in good time,” Siyeon smirked.

She kept her eyes on Bora as she kissed her, as she covered every inch of her with her mouth, her tongue, and her hands. She listened to the young woman’s moans, laughed when Bora bit back a hasty swear word when Siyeon sucked hard on her nipple. She kept a close eye on Bora’s hands, at the way her arms wobbled with the effort of  _ holding still _ , and Siyeon could hardly believe that the other woman was doing it  _ for her _ .

She moved further down the bed, kissing Bora’s stomach, the tops of her thighs, the insides of her thighs, before she finally settled on her knees at the end of the bed and draped Bora’s legs over her shoulders.

“Oh, my god,” Bora sighed above her. “Daddy, please. Yes…”

Siyeon said nothing; it would’ve been drowned out by Bora’s cry of pleasure anyway, as she bent her head and took Bora’s clit into her mouth. She rolled it with the tip of her tongue, teasing it, letting herself get lost in the taste and scent of the other woman. She held Bora down with one hand flat against her stomach, the other hand lazily coaxing the tip of one finger inside, before burying it to the hilt. She thrust and licked slowly, gauging each movement by the noises Bora was making…

And once again pulling completely away just before she sent Bora over the edge.

But she dove back in, more aggressively this time, adding two fingers and sucking hard. Siyeon debated, while she was working Bora over, whether she wanted to force her into coming without permission, or if she wanted to have  _ some _ pity on her and let Bora maintain a bit of control. They were both tempting prospects, but as Siyeon pulled away for a second time and heard Bora’s frustrated groan, she decided that maybe, just this once, a little mercy was in order.

She repositioned Bora’s legs over her shoulders, but just sat on her heels, rubbing the trembling thighs gently with her hands. She spared a quick glance at the clock; she’d edged the poor girl for almost two hours. Siyeon could go longer, she knew, and she knew  _ Bora _ could go longer, but as much as Siyeon had teased her, she’d also teased herself. 

She really just wanted to fuck the hell out of Kim Bora, and they’d both waited long enough.

“Do you want to come, baby girl?” Siyeon asked quietly, pressing feather-light kisses against Bora’s thighs.

“Yes, I do,” Bora said, her voice sounding high-pitched and thin. “Daddy, please. Please let me come, please may I come?”

Ah, Siyeon thought as she began to trail her lips closer to Bora’s center. She did love to hear a woman beg.

“You’ve been such a good girl,” she said, kissing Bora directly between her legs, her nose brushing against the warm patch of hair there. “Such a good girl. I think you deserve a reward. You can come, Bora.”

“Jesus Christ,” Bora whimpered as Siyeon buried her fingers inside her again, her lips tightening around her swollen clit. “Daddy, thank you, oh my god…”

It didn’t take her long, her legs jerking and her muscles clenching against Siyeon’s hand as she thrust into Bora roughly. Her moans echoed around them in the hotel room, and Siyeon really hoped the walls were thick. Otherwise the neighbors would be hearing quite a show.

But as Bora’s breathing slowed and her breath began to relax, Siyeon pulled away slightly to look up at her.

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” she said, her fingers curling inside, against Bora’s most sensitive skin.

Bora’s eyes widened. “N-no, you didn’t, Daddy, I’m sorry, Daddy, I--”

Her words tore off with a cry as Siyeon stroked another orgasm from her, and still she didn’t let up. She sucked Bora’s clit again, knowing that she was bringing Bora to the edge of actual  _ pain _ . The idea made Siyeon flush, her body feeling heated all over. She watched as Bora arched her back, her entire body bowed as if it was a violin string.

Bora screamed as she snapped, pulsing wildly against Siyeon’s fingers.

Siyeon pulled her mouth away as gently as she could, slacking her hand and letting Bora’s muscles release her fingers. Siyeon wiped her hands on the sheets, then lifted herself up off her knees and laid next to Bora.

The woman’s eyes were closed tightly; her fingers were clenched into fists around the headboard, and Siyeon reached up to free them. “Let go, darling,” she said, prying Bora’s fingers away and kissing each of them softly. She kneaded Bora’s palms carefully, working away the imprint of the wood of the headboard, then wrapped Bora’s arms around her and held her close.

“There we go,” she whispered, placing kisses to Bora’s temple, her forehead, her cheeks, her lips. Bora was quiet and limp, which worried Siyeon a little, but it had been a lot, she knew. 

“There we go, you’re such a good baby girl. I’m so proud of you.”

Finally Bora’s eyes fluttered open; she looked at Siyeon with the gaze of someone intensely satisfied, but then she glared at her.

“You suck.”

Siyeon snorted. “I mean, yes, I do, that tends to be how it happens, someone sucks and someone gets sucked.”

Bora untangled herself from Siyeon’s arms to punch at her weakly, but then she tucked herself under Siyeon’s chin, and Siyeon melted.

If she wasn’t a puddle before, she was now. In more ways than one.

“Daddy… thank you. That was - thank you.”

Siyeon hummed and kissed the top of her head. They lay there for a few minutes, Bora’s breathing finally slowing and deepening to the point that Siyeon thought she must have fallen asleep. Which was a little disappointing, but maybe some other time…

Then Bora shifted in her arms again, raising up to look down at Siyeon and then kissing her fully.

“What was that all about?” Siyeon said, surprised even though she  _ could _ order Bora to pleasure her.

“I want to show you how good you made me feel.”

“Well, that would be nice…”

Bora smiled, but bit her lip, once again looking around nervously. There was something on her mind, clearly, and Siyeon reached out to cup the girl’s cheek, drawing her attention back to her.

“Bora? What is it?”

“I…” Bora laughed in her shyness, and shook her head before kissing Siyeon again. “Daddy, may I…”

“May you?” Siyeon prompted. Really, this duality of Bora being confident one moment then so small and shy the next was amazing.

“Daddy… may I worship you?”

Her voice had pitched lower, and Siyeon’s entire body shivered.

Hours later, the sunlight peeking into the closed curtains of the hotel room brought with it a blaring beep from Siyeon’s phone, a reminder of the meeting she had at 7 a.m. that morning. She cursed under her breath, tossing her cell back onto the bedside table and trying to stretch out her aching limbs.

“Bora?” she said softly to the sleeping woman next to her.

There was no part of Siyeon that wasn’t sore. When Bora had asked if she could worship Siyeon, she’d meant it. No part of Siyeon’s body had gone unkissed, un-licked, un-bitten. Or un-fucked. Bora had paid attention to every inch of Siyeon with a fervor she’d never really known before, and it had led to the best orgasms of her life.

Which made her extremely unhappy about the idea of leaving Bora, who was cuddled up under the covers with one hand tucked under her cheek, looking absolutely sated and adorable. Siyeon hated to wake her, but she couldn’t skip out on the morning meeting.

“Bora, can you wake up, baby girl? I need to tell you something.”

Bora murmured and shuffled a little, but didn’t wake, and Siyeon smiled, once again brushing the hair out of her eyes.

She got up and got dressed quickly; she really needed to go home and change her clothes because the entire room reeked of sex, but, oh well. It couldn’t be helped, and besides, Siyeon rather liked the reminder. Gathering up her phone and her purse, Siyeon tried again.

“Bora?” a little louder this time, but still Bora didn’t wake up.

Siyeon sighed, thinking for a moment before reaching into her purse and pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote a quick note, then tucked it onto the pillow next to Bora. She leaned down to pull the covers up around the woman, then softly kissed the top of her head.

“I’m sorry,” Siyeon said, taking one last look, then left the room, closing the door behind her and leaving Bora alone.  
  
  



End file.
